The Daughter of Glinda the Good
by Demlurina
Summary: Lin has lived on the Broadway stage and has helped out with Wicked the musical ever since she could remember. But when strange green marking start to show up on her on her 13th birthday. Lin starts to question who she really is. PLease read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first Wicked fic. Completely excited and hoping you enjoy it. I apologies it isn't the best in the world. But please read and review. **

**Chapter 1**

_Broadway, NYC_

_12 years ago._

_Kristin's POV_

"Kristin, are you okay? Please answer me." came Idina's worried voice as I opened my

eyes to see her and many other members of Wicked standing over me. "Yea, I am fine. I

guess I just got a little dizzy there for a minute." I explained realizing I had just fainted in

front of the whole cast and crew. This disaster I had kept under wraps was turning into a

nightmare. I stood weakly as Idina helped me up. She had told everyone she would take

me to my dressing room and make sure I was okay from there. As she got me into my

dressing room and closed the door she turned to face me with a worried expression. "Oh

Glinda what are you going to do. It is staring to become too noticeable. Even if I do use a

hiding spell." She said as her eyes began to tear up as she laid her pale white hand on my

swollen belly. I signed heavily. I had now been pregnant with Norbert's child for about 5

months. And I haven't even told him. But I mean I couldn't and I wouldn't. Because that

would also involve revealing the other secret that I was really Glinda the Good and Idina

was really Elphaba. No, no one knew that and no one ever could. Or that would mean

complete chaos. But I mean I didn't want to get rid of this baby I hadn't even seen the

baby yet and I loved it already. "I don't know Elphie. But I mean I could go back to Oz

for a while. Have the baby and come back and bring the baby with me." I explain with a

grin. Delphi shook her head. "Well, I don't know Glinda. Maybe you could. But what

about this. You go to Oz, have the baby. Bring it back here and for your safety you go

back and leave the baby here with me and two humans that can know the truth and you

can continue your fake career here in the human world until she gets old enough. That

way you know who can't have anything that she could use to her advantage." I signed again.

How could I do this. Do this to my child. The baby would inherit my powers and Ozian

blood more than human. I began to cry and put my face in my hands. "Elphie, I already

love it enough to not want t o give it up." I began to sob even harder. "Girl.' Elphie

replied. I looked up at her in shock. 'A girl, it's a girl," I repeated. She nodded with a

smile. I returned the smile. "Fine, I'll do it for her sake but I will get her back. Her marks

will show when she gets old enough." I said as the plan was set.

_4 months later_

_The Land of OZ_

I had been pushing for about 13 hours now and finally I saw her beautiful face. She didn't

have much hair but you could see the blonde. She had beautiful green eyes just like me.

"Oh Glinda, she's perfect,' Elphie said with tears of joy. I nodded as I took her in my

arms. I began to cry too. To know I would have to let Elphie take her away within an

hour. I held her tight and between my cries I managed to whisper, "Lin, my sweet daughter.

**Well, I did my best. Hope you all enjoyed it please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to say thanks to my first reviewers, Malurina, ElphabaROCKS, and BookWormx15 you guys are awesome. And so on with the story.**

_12 years later _

_Broadway, NYC_

_Lin's POV_

"Jennifer come on please," I begged sadly as my guardian began to get ready for her next

show. Jen signed and said, "I'm sorry Lin but you are just going to have to sit in the front

row and watch like you usually do. You can come and see me at intermission." Jennifer

Laura Thompson had been playing the role of Glinda the Good since the great Kristin

Chenoweth had to leave the part for reasons unknown. Oh I wish so much to meet her one

day. I had seen her on you tube and TV but nothing else. "Hey, Jen you almost ready?"

came Idina's voice as she came in completely green and in her blue suit costume. Idina

Menzel was the other lead in the show playing the role of the great Elphaba. Idina and I

were very close. I don't think there wasn't one thing that we couldn't agree on. "Hey Lin

are you trying to convince Jen to let you be in the show tonight?" she asked with a smile. I

nodded sadly at her. Words could not describe how much I wanted to take part in Wicked.

I didn't know why but I just felt like that was were I belonged once I heard the orchestra

start the legendary overture. "I'm sorry Lin but maybe next time." Jen said with a smile

now in her completely beautiful Glinda gown. Her beautiful red hair was now hidden by

the curly locks of a blonde wig. I only smiled at her as she and Idina left the room to

prepare their voices for all the singing they had to perform tonight. "Don't worry about it

Lin. You will one day be an amazing Glinda someday" Idina said encouraging me as she

left. I let my eyes then wonder through Jen's dressing room. Admiring all the roses and

flowers she had received for the show tonight then I looked into the medium size mirror Jen

had hanging on the wall. My blonde hair was in multiple curls and it touched the top of my

shoulders No

matter how hard I tried to straighten it, it always ended up curly and even more beautiful

then before. Or at least that is what Jen and Idina says. My skinny small frame would make

even a super model stare in awe and jealousy. And my pure green eyes and rosie lips

glowed from my pale skin. People have said it many times when I walk into the audience

to take my front row seat. The person sitting behind me, beside me or a couple of seats

across would ask the same question over and over again. "Excuse me but you look just

like Kristin Chenoweth, you wouldn't be her would you?" and I would always say with a

fake smile, "Thank you so much, but no I am not her." Then the show would begin

holding my interest until the end of the great final song. Idina told me she worked with

Kristin when she held the part of Glinda. But she never tells me anything else. She avoids

the subject at all cost. In a way I thought Idina was trying to keep me from asking any

questions that involved Kristin Chenoweth. But I looked away from the mirror when my

eyes landed on a particular card that was put in a vase of bright pink roses. I pick the card

up slowly as my eyes grew wider with each word.

_Dear Jennifer, _

_Words can't describe how grateful I am for what you have done for Idina and me. You are the best protector I could asked for. Please write me back soon or send a picture of her so I can see how she has grown. I can not wait to wrap her in my arms and hold her tight._

_Love and Kisses, Kris C._

Could it really be her. How did Jen know her. I mean she has never mention that she had.

And what did the rest of the card mean. "I can't wait to see how she has grown and to

wrap her in my arms and hold her tight." What was Jen and Idina hiding from me?

"Hey Lin," I nearly jumped out of my skin. I turned around to see Idina standing in the

doorway her eyes grew very large as she saw what I was holding in my hand. "Um, you

need to go and get to your seat." she said nervously as she walked in. "Oh I didn't forget. Happy

Almost Birthday," she said warmly giving my a hug as I place the card down near the

vase. "Thanks Idina, You always remember. What would I do without you." I said

cheerfully hiding my curiosity. I left Idina in the room as I dashed for the center front

row seat that was saved especially for me.

_Elphaba's POV_

"Oh my gosh what did she just read?" I thought to myself as my nerves began to slow

down. I picked up the pretty pink card and read over it quickly. That was when my

stomach began to turn. I had to keep the secret for about three more days. Glinda was

getting more excited by the hour. But Jennifer didn't want to leave the stage that quickly

and return to Oz. she wanted to stay for at least five more shows. And I couldn't blame

her. But I knew that Lin's marks would be showing up any day now. And it didn't surprise

me to see that she was indeed a picture perfect miniature Glinda. She had everything about

Glinda from head to toe including her personality. But I had to brush this thought from my

mind. The show was about to start and I had to get to my place. I would tell Jen later and

hopefully break the truth to Lin soon about how special she really is.


	3. Nightmare

Chapter 3

_Lin's POV_

"_Because I knew you I have been changed for good." _Jen and Idina sang as they finished

the last song and one of my favorites to the show. Tears were in both of their eyes as were

mine. The ending always made me cry. But it made me love the show even more. As they

took their final bows and everyone began to leave the theatre I ran backstage to give Jen

and Idina their usual congrats hugs from me. Of course everyone was happy that they had

made it through another show and that there weren't no accidents or anything. I was too.

It always scared me when Jen went up in that bubble machine but I knew she was safe.

"Jen, Idina," I yelled from the other end of the stage. Their eyes locked on me with not the

happiness and warmth I had expected see. No Their eyes were filled with worry and

concern. Jen ran to me, literally ran and took me in her arms. "Oh Lin, I, umm almost

forgot Happy Birthday." Jen said on the verge of tears. This surprised me. After the show

Jen was usually happy and already to spend time with me. Idina and her both. But they

both seemed upset. Like something was going to happen. "Um, thanks Jen." I said

returning the hug. "You guys were amazing. And Idina you got the high note on Defying

Gravity perfect." I said giving her a hug too. I followed them into their dressing room as

they began to change back form their amazing Oz costume. I had noticed that it only took

Jen a few minutes to get out of character but Idina usually waited. "Idina, why don't you

go and take your make up and stuff off. That way we can all go out and eat." I said

cheerfully. Idina only nodded and walked out of the room. "Hey Jen," I said as turned to

face her. She had the card from the pink roses in her hand and had tears in her eyes. "Man,

that one is a very sweet card." she said wiping away her tears quickly. "Um, what wrong with Idina? She seems I don't know a little too quiet to me." I said suspiciously. Her eyes

got wide. "Um, oh she is just tired. Don't worry about Lin I am sure she is fine." Jen said

quickly. Why was I not buying it. Ever since I read that card Jen and Idina seem more

nervous around me tonight. Was it them or maybe it was just me?

_Idina's POV_

As the door to my dressing room closed I began to weep. Lin was getting close to the day

with each passing minute. My nerves couldn't take much more. And I don't think Jen's

could either. When I had told her about Lin looking at the card from Glinda she got

frightened as well. But I needed to talk to Glinda. I hadn't talked to her in like a couple of

days. So I walked over to my secret cabinet in my makeup dresser and pulled out the

Grimmerie. It's old pages and worn out cover had been the portal and communication to

Oz for I don't know how long. I opened the book and said quietly, "I wish to speak with

Glinda." And just like that a small pink bubble appeared and Glinda's face showed up. "Oh

Elphie, it's so good to see you." but that is as far as she got before noticing the expression

on my face. "What happened? What's wrong?" Glinda asked her voice filled with panic. I

looked at her with a soft smile. "Oh it's nothing bad Glinda. It's just your daughter found

your card to Jen tonight in her dressing room. And when she looked at me with those

innocent green eyes of her when she looked up from it to me I guess I just saw you there

for a minute. I guess I am beginning to miss you, Fiyero and Oz more than I realized." I

said wiping the tears from my eyes. Her expression softened. "I miss you too Elphie. And

Fiyero is driving me nuts he misses you so much. And I miss my little Lin as well. Does

she really look that much like me?' she asked. I laughed a little bit. "Yes, she is a exact

copy of you. Norbert couldn't be more proud of her. I wish he would tell her before her

birthday." I said sadly. Norbert and Jen were the only two humans that knew the truth.

Norbert still loved Glinda and was happy he had Lin around to see how much love he has

for her. Maybe he would come back to Oz with us. One could only hope. "Elphie, I need

to warn you about something." Glinda said as her voice became more serious. "Morrible

has escaped. We can't find her in Oz. I need to you to be extra careful there. For all of

your sakes." That was when I really thought I was going to pass out. Madame Morrible

was enemy 1 to Glinda and me. She would kill Lin before Glinda could even see her if

she had the chance. "I will Glinda. I'll get Jen to come and stay at the apartment tonight.

Don't worry you will be fine. But I have to go before Lin comes in. but I love you Glinda

and tell Fiyero I love him too.' I said sweetly as she nodded and she was gone. This is

going to be a lot tougher than I could even imagine.

_Lin's POV_

Idina and Jen seemed to loosen up once we got home. Well, to Idina apartment. Idina told

us that we were staying at her place tonight and that she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Jen was sleeping on the couch while I sleep in the floor. "Goodnight you guys," Idina said

as she walked into her bedroom. "Goodnight you guys," Jen said as my eyes closed shut

and I was asleep.

"_Lin, Lin please hurry," I heard Jen's voice coming from behind me. I turned around to _

_see her and Idina standing in front of the wicked opening set. The huge map of Oz was _

_even more ancient looking. And the emerald city glowed the same green color. I noticed _

_that Jen was not in her Glinda costume but Idina was in her Elphaba makeup and black _

_dress. They both were reaching their hands out toward me. Then someone came out of the _

_map. She had on the Glinda costume. Every detail of it fit her perfectly. From the dress _

_to the wand. "Please, my daughter I miss you so much." I have heard that voice before. _

_The woman dressed as Glinda was Kristin Chenoweth. My heart was beating so fast that _

_I could hear it. I ran over to them taking Jen's and Idina hands mine. Kristin came _

_towards me and hugged me tight. "I don't understand," I said baffled. She only smiled at _

_me as she looked at me her pure green eyes drilled into mine. "You will soon my _

_daughter and we _

_will be together in Oz. Soon I promise." She said as she kissed my forehead. Pain came _

_from my whole body. I fell to my knees as tears came from my eyes. There was an _

_emerald light and I was all alone. Kristin, Idina and Jen were all gone. I was alone in _

_darkness. But I looked at my hands and saw green spiral markings all over me. From my _

_arms to my shoulders, to my stomach and feet. They were beautiful and looked _

_enchanting but I was so scared that I screamed at the very sight of them._


	4. Markings

Chapter 4

_Jen's POV_

I watched quietly as Lin twist, turned, and yelled in her sleep. It pained me to

even begin to think of what she was seeing. Tears filled my eyes. Why can't I be there to

help her. I would explain everything to her right here and now if I didn't care about her

safety so much. Elphaba walked into the room. Her eyes filled with tears, as she looked

at Lin sadly. She came over and sat beside me. "Can't we wake her up yet?" I whispered

holding back a sob. Elphaba looked at me with a sad look. I could tell she was just

thinking the very same thing. "No, Glinda told me at all cost. Do not wake her up."

Elphaba whispered back. Lin's breathe quickened as I saw small drops of sweat running

down her forehead. "I have to go back to bed, before she wakes up." Elphaba said as she

hugged me and went back to her room. I signed and laid back down. Closing my eyes

trying to pretend I was asleep. When I heard her jump up and her breathe slow down.

A tear ran down my cheek to even think about Lin being in pain. I am not afraid to admit

it. But Lin was like a younger sister to me.

_Lin's POV_

I sat straight up in my small bed of blankets. Covered in sweat. My breathe and heart

began to slow down when the realization of the dream began to wear off. I looked over to

Jen and saw she was still face asleep. I got up an headed to Idina's small bathroom. I

turned on the light and looked in the mirror. I began to relax when I saw no sight of the

enchanting green markings. I let out a breathe as I took cold water in my hands and

splashed it on my face. I opened my eyes and felt a sudden rush of pain in my hands and

arms. I looked down and held back a scream. The enchanting green markings were on the top of my hands and arms. They looked completely beautiful. They glowed with a little bit

of emerald. I touched my left hand gently. They didn't hurt but stung. My heart sped up as

I looked down and saw that the markings were on my feet as well. "What is ha-ppening to

me." was all I was able to whisper as I sank to the ground and cried in fear.

**Okay today I had noticed that one of the reviews on this story said that I shouldn't write like this. But I apologize for it. I don't know how to make it the way it should be. I just space it like this so people can read it better. But I will try my best to figure it out. If anyone can tell me how to let me know. Thanks ****J**


	5. Found out

Chapter 5

_Elphaba's POV_

'Hey Lin, You alright in there?" I asked as I knocked gently on the door. I could hear her

moving quickly. I already knew the answer to what she was doing in there. "Um, yea, I'll

be out in a minute Idina.' She said nevervously. I signed as I walked back to the kitchen.

Jen was finishing up making French toast for Lin. French toast was her and my favorite

thing to eat for breakfast. Jen not so much. An apple would suit her just fine. "Elphaba, is

she okay?" Jen asked worried. I was about to answer but I heard Lin open the door to the

bathroom. I motioned Jen to be quiet as Lin walked in with one of my long black robes

around her. Covering her hands to her feet. 'um, Lin are you that cold?" Jen asked

surprised. Lin smiled nervously. "Yea, I almost froze last night on the floor." She said. My

heart was filled with sympathy for Lin. I wish I could just get the robe off of her and look

at the marks that Glinda had told me so much about. Sadly to say I had not yet seen the

enchanting marks of a Ozian in the human world. Except for Glinda's. The marks show up

on teenagers or adult Ozians that have been in the human world for too long. But for me

all I had to do was drink my hiding potion and as a pulse my emerald skin helped cover it

a little bit. Lin sat down and reached for her fork to get ready and eat but as she grabbed

her fork she dropped it and grabbed her hand in a little bit of pain. Jen's eyes shot up in

shock. I had explained to her what would happen and that Lin would be in a little bit of

pain but I didn't know she would be that sensitive. When we ate Lin didn't really enjoy

herself. She was in pain the whole time. Jen and I were beginning to feel really bad for her.

When we got to the show Lin's pain seemed to increase. I began to worry a lot. Glinda

said that I had to wait for her to come and show me but I didn't know how much more I

could take of this.

_Lin's POV_

I sat in Jen's dressing room in huge pain. The markings had grew. They were now on my

shoulders, down my spine and connected around my waist. I thought they were beautiful

but they hurt like crap. I had been hiding the marks all day from Idina and Jen. Hopefully I

could be able to hide them till the show. "Hey Lin, do you think you could help me zip up

my dress?" Idina asked as she turned around to so I could zip it up for her. I had worn one

of her hoodies and said I was very cold so she didn't ask. As I reached for her zipper

things became blurry. The pain became unbearable. I fought to stay up. I couldn't let

Idina see the marks. I couldn't. "I-I can't" I whispered as I fell to the ground beside Idina.

"LIN," she screamed as she yanked the hoodie off of me. Her facial expression was in awe

but then everything went black.


	6. The necklace

Chapter 6

_Lin's POV_

"Wake up Daughter, Please open your eyes." came the sweet voice from the darkness. My

eyes slowly fluttered open. Pain still filled my body but it lessened once I looked up and

saw her standing in front of me. Kristin Chenoweth stood in her perfect Glinda outfit. I

looked at her in amazement as she giggled with a smile. "My you look even more beautiful

with your marks than I did." she said sweetly holding her hand out to me. I took it and

the pain in my body vanished. "What, Kristin Chenoweth. What is happening ?" I asked in

awe. Her smile grew wider as she said, "My dear that is only my human world name

please call me Glenda or well you and only you have the privilege of calling me mom." The

words hit me quickly. I had never given that much thought when it came to my parents.

The only family I thought I needed was Idina and Jen. And I would be happy but I wasn't

too sure of that now. "Don't worry, I think Elphie and Jennifer could explain this better

than I can. I think you would be more comfortable." She said still holding my hand. "Wait,

Elphie? Are you saying that Idina is really Elphaba?" I asked surprised. She nodded.

"Listen to me sweetheart. I don't have much time. Your marks show that you are indeed

special. Even in Oz. But you must trust me on this. Only talk to Jennifer and Elphie. Or

maybe even your father. But no one else." I shook my head in shock. "My Father." I

whispered. She nodded again. "I wish I could talk to you in real life but for now be strong.

And I promise you will understand soon." She said as she took off her beautiful necklace.

It was light blue and gold and looked like it was wings with a small light blue stone

hanging from the middle. She placed it in my hand and closed my hand tightly around it.

"Keep this with you and you will know that you was really here talking to me. This is yours. Don't ever loose it." She explained was a soft smile as tears filled her eyes. She

kissed my forehead gently and said, "I love you my daughter. I will see you soon."

I shoot up from my dream and found my self surrounded by Idina, Jen and Norbert. I was

back in Jen's dressing room. I was laying on her small couch that she had put in there just

for her and me. I looked at all of them. Taking Jen in my arms first hugging her tight. "Oh

Lin, I was so worried." She said as she brought herself out of my embrace. I looked at

Norbert for a moment. Norbert was the man playing the role of Fiyero the male lead of the

show. He had been playing the role since the beginning. "Thank goodness you are alright.

You scared me half to death." he said rubbing my face. I nodded but I had noticed that

Kristin's or Glinda's necklace was still in my hand. I gripped it tight as Panic and fear

filled my body. But when I looked at Idina who was now in her completely Elphaba outfit.

Her face showed worry, hope and love. That was when I couldn't do it any more.

Tears filled my eyes as I fell into her arms. I didn't want to let her go and I don't think she

did either. I noticed that my marks began to glow a gentle emerald when my arms went

around her. I wanted to ask her every question that was burning in my mind right now but

all I could manage to whisper was, '_Elphaba." _Her grip tightened around me as she

whispered sweetly, " I'm here. It's all right I'm here."


	7. Horrible Morrible

**I had writer's block for this part of the story. But I have to thank Malurina for helping me with the idea of this chapter. Love ya Mal.**

Chapter 7

_Lin's POV_

"How long have I been out?' I asked still in Elphaba's warm embrace. She signed pulling

me to face her. "Just fifteen minutes. The show starts in thirty so we were scared you

wasn't going to wake up." Jen explained. Looking away from Elphaba's brown eyes I

opened my hand once more to look at the beautiful necklace. "Here, let me do that for

you.' Elphaba said sweetly grabbing the necklace from my hand and hooking it around my

neck. "It suits you perfectly. Just like your mother." Norbert said sweetly as he admired

the necklace. He looked like he was taking a trip down memory lane. "Idina, well I guess

you would prefer Elphaba right." I said with a soft smile. She smiled as she wiped a tear

from her eye. 'Yes, if you want to. Lin I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier.' I shook my

head. Elphaba was feeling guilty because she didn't tell me sooner. "No, you have no

reason to be sorry. I understand. Really Elphie I do." She laughed between another risk of

crying. "You sound just like your mother. Glinda would be proud." Jen said as she put a

hand on my shoulder. I nodded as I thought about Kristin Chenoweth really being Glinda

and my mother. "Idina, Jennifer, it's time for you all to get ready." Came a voice at the

door. Thank goodness they didn't come in or they would have seen the marks. Elphie's

eyes got wide as she pulled out a small glass bottle filled with a light green liquid. "Here,

drink this." She ordered handing it to me. I looked at her curiously. "It will hide your

marks. That way you don't have to wear my hoodies all the time." She jokes as I returned

the smile. I drank the liquid and it didn't taste that bad. As I looked at my arms the marks

faded into my skin until they vanished. I signed and watched as Elphie left with a smile.

Jen hugged me tight. "I say you look better with the marks." she joked as she ran to catch

up with Elphie. I looked over to Norbert who was still gazing at me with admiring.

"What?" I asked. He was then snapped out of his daydreaming as he smiled at me again.

"I'm sorry Lin. It's just you remind me so much of your mother that it doesn't seem real."

he said as he walked over and sat beside me. "Lin, I am sorry to just drop the bomb on

you but I am well your mother and I." I smiled a little and held up a hand to save him the

trouble. 'It's okay Dad. I know that you love mom and that I hope you still love me." He

let out a breathe in amazment as he pulled me into his arms. "Oh Lin, I have been waiting

for this your whole life. Your mother is a wonderful woman and you remind me so much

of her." He said as he kissed my hair softly. I hugged him tighter. The thrill of actually

hugging my father gave me a warm feeling in side. Like I was home. "I have too Dad. I

love you and mom with all my heart." I said with a sob. But the warm moment didn't last.

"Oh, Miss Lin." I looked up to see Carole Shelley the woman playing Madame Morrible

standing in the doorway. My father tensed up as he layed eyes on her. Something was

different about her. Her eyes seemed more dark. "Lin, Jen and I have to show you

something really quick." She said with a cheerful smile. My father was cautious and let me

out of his arms gently. I walked out of the room feeling my father's eye watching me.

Carole lead me to the prop room where Jen was standing in her Glinda costume looking

around. Her eye shot of in confusion when she saw me. "Lin, what are you doing here.

Carole told me that she was going to get Norbert.". she said confused. That was when I

heard the door slam loudly behind us. Carole's eyes were now darker than they had ever

been. Hatred filled her face. Jen stood in front of me like a shield. "Carole what are you doing?" She asked in a demanding tone. Carole snickered.

"Oh My dears you are sogullible." She said as her features changed into a more bony woman with feirce ugly face.

"Oh no," Jen whispered under her breathe. As the woman came towards us. I knew for

sure now that this woman wasn't the Carole I knew. "Oh yes Ms. Jennifer. I am the real

Madame Morrible. Now why don't you just step away from the next ruler of Oz and let

me be on my merry way." She ordered. Jen only stood sideways now her eyes never l

leaving Morrible as she wrapped one of her arms around my waist. "If you want Lin you'll

will have to go through me first." Jen said in a angry voice. Her face was nothing but

serious. Her eyes filled with the will to fight and I could tell no one could tell her other

wise. I gripped her side tight. This made Morrible laugh even loader. "Well, if you are

going to be difficult about Ms. Lin then I guess I'll just have to substitute. She said as she

threw something towards us. Jen pushed me away from her. As I landed on a pile of

props I watched horrified as the thing that Morrible threw burst open and ropes wrapped

around Jen's body. She fell to the ground and struggled to get out. "JEN," I yelled getting

up. Morrible picked Jen up and brought a knife to her throat. "You come any closer and

your precious gauardian will be pay the price." Morrible threatened. I stand firmly in my

place and thought angrily at Morrible. Jen's face was filled with fear, panic and warning.

The anger rose and the energy let out of my body. Light blue flames came from my hands

and towards Morible. It hit her side but missed Jen. "Ah you little brat.' Morrible groaned.

"Well, I guess this is the last time you will see Ms. Jennifer." She said with an evil smile as

she waved one of hands and opened what looked like a portal out of thin air. Jen struggled

and fought trying to break free with the knife still at her neck. Then Elphie and Dad ran

into the room. "LIN, JEN." Elphie yelled as her eyes landed on Morrible. "MORRIBLE,

LET HER GO." Elphie yelled as she threw magic at Morrible. But she countered it.

She laughed as she dragged Jen into the portal. Elphie, Dad and I ran towards the

portal only to see it close before us and our hands grabbed nothing but air. Panic and grief

ran through my body. Jen was gone and I was the reason for it. But then only did I notice

that my forehead felt like it was on fire. Elphie and Dad looked straight at me their eyes

widened in surprise. Tears fell down my cheeks as they knelt beside me. "Oh Lin your

marks are complete." Elphie said in astonishment. I looked at her in confusion. Dad

handed me a mirror and what I saw completely shocked me. The spiral marks were now

on my forehead and wrapped around my eyes in an enchanting design. At the center of my

forehead was a bright emerald snowflake with a small o with a z in the center of it all. I

began to cry even more. The marks were now a clear reminder that I had just lost one of

the most important people in my life.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Lin's POV_

I sank to my knees as I just looked at the empty space of air where Jen had just stood.

Why had I been so stupid. If I had just noticed or realized that she was Morrible. Jen

would still be here. "Oh Lin, sweetheart don't worry. We will find her. I promise." Elphie

said as she took me in her arms. I had noticed that she had begun to cry as she hugged me.

"Elphie, this is all my fault, If I just could have not been so afraid, then maybe I could have

been brave like you." I said gripping her arm. She shook her head holding back another

sob. "No, Lin listen to me. This wasn't your fault, if anything I am glad she didn't take

you too. Your too special to Norbert, Glinda, me, and Jen. She did it because she knew it

was her job as your protector to make sure that nothing bad comes to you." Elphie said in

a serious but sad tone. I noticed then that Dad was looking around the room, observing

every detail where Jen stood. "Elphaba, I think you might want to look at this." Dad said

bending down and getting on his knees as his hand rubbed against a burnt spot on the

ground. Elphie and I came beside him and saw what he was so curious about. It looked

like a fire burnt the spot on the floor but instead of it just being black, the sport was black

in the center with a light shade of light blue around it. They both exchanged looks then

they looked straight at me. "Lin, did you do this?" Dad asked in amazement. I nodded

slowly. "Yea, I don't know what had come over me but when she grabbed Jen some blue

flames or something came from my hands and burnt Morrible's side. I remember the look

on Jen's face when it happened. She looked so scared that it made me scared of myself." I

explained as Elphie's arm went around my shoulders. She looked at me with glassy

looking eyes. "Oh, Lin you have inherited your mothers magic. But yours seems to be more stronger." Elphie explained. Dad then came around and pulled me out of Elphie's

and into his arms. "Elphie, it is where she has blood of both worlds in her. Just like you."

Dad said as Elphie turned her head away from us. Her expression darkened into deep

thought. Then she stood quickly and headed for the door. "We don't have much time. We

have to tell the crew that they need to get our understudies ready for the show. Lin, we

are going to get Jen back don't you worry about that but first I think it is time for all of us

to take a trip home." She said as her expression soften into a smile at the sound of the

word home. I knew right then what she meant. We were going to OZ.

Elphie had somehow managered to get the understudies ready for the show in time. I think

that is where magic comes in handy. Elphie had just given me another hiding potion so

my gorgeous forehead marks were well hidden. We walked into Elphie's dressing room

when she began to search through countless shelfs. Ripping everything out left and right.

"Elphie might I ask what are you looking for?" I said holding back a giggle. But before

Elphie answered me she yelled in triumph. "Found it, this is it Lin." she came over to me

with an old worn book in her green hands. It looked like it could maybe be over a

thousand years old. Even though I had never seen it before and had only seen a prop of it.

I knew instantly what it was. "The Grimmerie." I whispered taking it in my hands as I felt

a surge of energy make my finger tips and hands tickle in delight. Elphie nodded. 'This is

our ticket home." She said rubbing her hand gently over the cover. I looked at her

confused. Dad laughed easily. Elphie took the book from me knowing I didn't know what

she had meant. She opened the book, searching through the old yellow pages quickly

when she stopped dead on a page that had the opening stage set picture of the show on it.

She began then to wave her hands and arms in circles as she chanted, "Eleka nahmen mahmen ah tum eleka nahmen nahmen, ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen." I had no idea what

she was saying but when she had finished a green glow came from the book. And in front

of Elphie came a emerald door. It looked ancient and wondrous. It had a O with a Z in

the center on top of it. Elphie held out one green hand to me and Dad. "Let's go Lin. It is

time to see where you truly come from.' Dad said encouraging me. I grabbed Elphie's

hand and Dad grabbed mine. She opened the door as emerald light filled the room and in

my head all I could think to say was, "_Good bye New York, Hello Oz."_


	9. Reuion

Chapter 9

_Glinda's POV_

"Glinda, are you okay. You seem kinda tense." Fiyero asked as he came in the door. I

jumped a little. I was afraid to admit it but I was really nervous lately. I didn't know why

but I felt like something bad had happened but I just couldn't figure out what it was. I

nodded slowly as I walked over to my window to look over the valley. Fiyero came and

stood beside me. He was such a good captain even though his true love was in another

world. How badly I hated that he and Elphie were so far apart. He nudged my shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry." He said with a soft smile. 'I'm sure she is fine. I am sure they all are

fine." But somehow I doubted it. "I don't know Fiyero. I just don't know. I miss Lin so

much that it feels like it is about to drive me crazy. But I miss Him too." I said as a tear

formed in my eye. And it was the truth. I missed Norbert so much that my heart ached

every time I thought about him. When I would dream sometimes I would dream of Lin

and him walking to gather calling me to come and join them on a walk on the beach. But I

cried every time when I awoke and realized it was only a dream. To feel so close to reality

but not close enough to touch and really feel it was heart breaking. "I bet you do Glinda. I

miss Fae too. What I would give to just see her bright brown eyes right now." He said

with a heavy sign. It was then that we heard a soft knock at the door. "Come in.' I said

sadly. Fiyero and I didn't even bother to look and see who it was. Until I heard her voice.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your bet friend. Really Glinda I would have expected a

better hello from you." Fiyero and I turned around so quickly that I got dizzy. I saw

Elphie standing right there in the door. Her smile was a wide as it could go and standing

beside her was Lin. She was even more beautiful than I could ever imagine. "Oh sweet Oz." I whispered. "Elphie, Oh Elphie." I said with a sob of joy as I ran into her arms.

Hugging her tight as she said. "Glinda I missed you so much. But I think there is someone

else that you might want to talk to." I looked at her then to my beautiful daughter. Her

bright green eyes were filled with tears. And a small smile lingered on her face. "Hi

mom," she whispered as a tear ran down her cheek. I walked to her taking in how much

she looked like me. I placed one of my hands on her cheek and rubbed the side of her hair

before I pulled her in my arms. "Lin, Oh my dear Lin. You're here, you are really here." I

said finally crying. She held me so tight as though she never wanted to let me go. "Mom, I

love you." she whispered as I pulled her to face me. "I love you too. More than you could

know." I said with a smile. I looked over to Elphie standing there and just staring at

Fiyero and him starring back at her. "Fae," Fiyero whispered with joy. Elphie smiled and

whispered back. "Yero.." Then they ran to each other. Fiyero lifting her in his arms as

their lips met and kissed each other passionately. Then I heard it. "Glinda". I turned

around and stood face to face with Norbert. "Norbert, is it really you?" I asked walking to

him. We were so close that I could feel his breathe on my face. He nodded and let his

hands rub each side of my cheeks. I closed my eyes in pleasure. Then his soft lips brushed

against mine. I smiled during the kiss. I felt so whole and complete. And in between our

kiss Norbert and I said 'I love you." at the same moment. It was the perfect moment for

Elphie and me. Until Lin blurted out a sadden truth that hit me like a brick wall. "Mom,

Morrible took Jen. She's gone."


	10. Light of hope

Chapter 10

_Glinda's POV_

I jumped out of Norbert's and my kiss and turned to stare at Lin. Her eyes were glassy

and they showed pain, hurt, and grief. "It's all my fault Mom. If I would have paid more

attention. Jen would still be here with us right now." She said as she wiped the tears from

her eyes. Norbert and I ran to her as did Elphie and Fiyero. I took her in my arms and let

her let the tears flow. I brushed my fingers through her blonder hair as I comforted her.

"Lin, this isn't your fault. Jen was doing her duty. She will be fine I promise. We are going

to get her back. Now as for Morrible I don't think we could help her much now could

we." She giggled and smiled softly at me. "You always know how to bring a smile on

someone's face even in the worst of times." Norbert said as he rubbed my back. "Alright,

it is enough for the reuion thing. It's time we take action. Jen is missing and who knows

where she is.' Fiyero said standing above us. Elphie was at his side. Her arm around his

waist as he did the same with her. "Yero is right. Glinda we must find Jen and fast.

Morrible only took her because she wouldn't move away from Lin. So she is probably just

holding her hostage." Elphie said hopefully. The hope was very dim in my heart. When I

had took my trust in Jennifer Laura Thompson to keep watch after my daughter there was

no doubt in my mind that she was the right girl. She was shocked at first but understood

quickly. She was smart, cunning, clever, loving , and beautiful. I don't think no human

could compare to her abilities. Except for Norbert of course. She loved Lin like her own

sister. And yet I felt as though it was my fault. She didn't have any family so we took as

our own. And now she was in danger because she kept her promise to Norbert, Elphie and

me. I signed and looked to Lin who was still in my arms. I could tell she had come to love Jen as much as I had. I smiled at her as her eyes brightened. I knew then that if Lin had

hope of getting Jen back then so did I. Norbert and Fiyero went to go and get the gale

force ready to leave for the search. Elphie and I would try and teach Lin some simple

spells to where she could help us. That was when I had noticed my daughter's marks. The

one's on her arms and legs had left her but the beautiful echanting design on her forehead

still remained. This made me very curious. But also frightened.

_Jen's POV_

"LET ME GO." I screamed struggling against the hard iron chains that bound me to the

cold wall. Morrible just stood there and smirked in pleasure. "Now, Jennifer let's not get

you too tired now. I need you to help me with something." she said with a evil grin. I

shook my head. "Never, I'll never tell you anything about Lin. I love her too much to do

it." I said with pride. My blonde wig had been ripped off and my real red hair was falling

in my face. I could imagine how horrible I looked right now. Morrible was now fiddling

with my crown I wore in the show. "So, interesting. It is so close to Glinda's but in some

ways it is far from it.' She said as she threw the crown and let it hit me in the face. "Now,

listen up Ms. Jennifer. Either you are going to tell me what I want to know about _Linda _or

so help me I will make you wish you hadn't." She said angerly. I also got mad when she

used Lin's real name. Even though Glinda never used it herself. It was Norbert's wish

that he had told Glinda before she left to have Lin. Tears ran down my face at the very

thought of Lin and the rest of the people I had come to know and love. This made me

resist even more. "NO, I will never tell. And nothing you could do would change my

mind." I said feircly. Morrible just signed. As she came close to. She slapped me on the

right cheek. A sting of pain surged through my skin. This made me cry a little more. Then

she grabbed my face with her cold chalky hands. I was now facing her. Eye to eye, nose to

nose. "Well, if that is your decision you leave me no choice." I breathed harder as my

heart speed up. I could tell I was showing the fear that had come over me. She just

chuckled once more. "It is a shame to have to loose the life in such beautiful blue eyes.'

Then everything went black once again.


	11. Lifeless eyes

Chapter 11

_Lin's POV_

"Okay here is the first spell. It is a simple picture spell." Elphie said sweetly as she looked

through the old pages of the grimmie. Mom stood beside her with awe as Elphie began to

chant under her breathe. Mom smiled in happiness. You could tell they had been best

friends for a good while. It brought me joy to see Elphie smile like she had when she saw

Fiyero. I don't think I had ever seen her smile and be filled with that much joy before.

"Alright Lin. Now watch.' Mom said pointing to an old looking desk near her giant bed. I

watched it carefully. Then out of no where a bright green apple appeared. My eyes shot up

in shock. "Wow, I want to do that." I said amazed. I ran up to stand beside Elphie as she

showed me which line to read. The page looked like a bunch of jibberish scribbles but I

could make out maybe a little. Then before I knew it I was chanting just like Elphie. I

focused all my energy on an apple and trying to make it appear. I finished what Elphie had

told me to read and out of nowhere a small light green apple appeared beside the other.

My mouth dropped when I realized I had done it. 'Oh Lin you did it." Mom said

cheerfully as she hugged me. I hugged her back. "You know I never would have thought

you would look so much like me." Mom said with a smile as we stared at each other.

"You just don't know how much I have missed you. Oh and to just have you back. Well,

it's the best feeling in the world. I want you to know that." I looked at her for a moment.

Taking in her features once more. She had the exact curly blonde hair, pure green eyes,

and slim frame as me. We could pass for sisters if we wanted. I was the same height as her

which made me feel good. "I know Mom. Somehow I feel like I have always known. I

knew you were alive but I just didn't know where. I am so glad I am finally here with you, Dad, Elphie and Fiyero." I signed sadly as my eyes fell to the floor. "But I just wish She

was here too." Mom took my chin in her hand and lifted my face so we could look eye to

eye. "I promise Lin. Jen will be fine, we will find here." Then a loud horn blew from

outside. Fiyero came running in the door. "Fae, Glinda, Jen is outside at the gate. She is

just lying there on the ground. We have to go now. Norbert is with her. I think she is

beginning to come to but we have got to hurry." He said running back out. My heart

jumped and the next thing I knew I was running right beside Mom and Elphie. My mind

spinned in worry. "_why had Morrible brought her back so quickly?" _was just one out of

many questions that was in my mind right now. We had finally made it to the gate. Dad

had Jen in his arms. Her eyes were open and her mouth was moving. Joy leaped through

my heart as I neared her. Dad backed away from her when he saw me. His face was in a

sad expression. But I ignored it. "JEN, Oh JEN. You're alright." I scream as I wrapped

my arms around her and held her tight. "Lin, is that you?" Jen asked weakly putting her

arms around me. "Yes Jen of course did you just-" I stopped dead as I looked up at her

face. Mom, and Elphie gasped in horror. Sadness and Horror swept over my entire

body. For what I saw made me want to scream. Jen was looking right at me. Her face was

in worry and fright. Her body only had a few scratches but her eyes. There was no life in

her beautiful light blue eyes. The sad truth came over me. Jen was now blind.


	12. family

Chapter 12

_Glinda's POV_

The thought of Jen being blind hit me hard like a brick wall. I watched in sadness with

Elphie whose arm was clutched around mine and the other around Fiyero's. My other arm

was probably cutting off circulation in Norbert's hand but he didn't say anything as Lin

began to cry along with Jen. Her hand touched Jen's cheek gently . And Jen grabbed her

hand without a second thought. Her eye's once completely sea blue beautiful was now a

fog blue color. It pained me to know what she had given up for my daughter. "Jen, I'm so

sorry . I love you but why would you let her do that ?" Lin asked sadly. Jen starred out at

nothing and said, " I did it Lin. Because she can't know about you at all. I mean she

knows who you are but nothing more. I did what I had to do to protect you. You are like

a sister to me and I won't let no harm come to you or our family." She took Lin in her

arms even though she could not see her. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to Jen joining

them in the hug. "Oh Jennifer. I missed you so much. Please forgive me.' I begged.

"Glinda, is it really you?" she asked astonished. "Yes, Jen it is me. I am here." I said

grabbing her arm. She grabbed mine rubbing my skin. "it is you. And you have nothing to

be forgiven for. You have done nothing wrong. Neither has Elphie, Norbert , Lin or

Fiyero. This was my choice." She said proudly. I smiled at her even though she could not

see me. Anger burned in my heart for her. "Don't worry Jen. She will pay fro what she

had done. But first let's get you inside."

**I know too short. But I am going out of town Saturday and don't know if I will be able to update this weekend. But I am sorry but hope you enjoyed this little piece. **


	13. A cruel realiztion

**Sorry to say but I am not sure if I will be able to update till Monday. I will message but I don't think I could update then. Again sorry but here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 13

_Lin's POV_

Elphie and Mom had just finished cleaning Jen up. As they changed her into a beautiful

long red dress of mom's that she never wore. It made Jen's red hair look like it was on fire

but in the beautiful, graceful way. Elphie guided Jen over to Mom's bed and sat beside me.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders without warning . She jumped in fear. "Jen, it's

all right its just me." I said sweetly. A smile came across her sweet fine face. It was weird

not to have her look back at me, for her to just stare into space still gave me the willies.

Mom and Elphie began to pace back and forth on each sides of the bed. Dad and Fiyero

had just came through the door. "We checked the whole area surrounding the city and

nothing except, there was a small storm on the east side of the wall when we found Jen."

Fiyero said with a little bit of dissatisfaction in his voice. Elphie signed. "So Morrible used

a storm to be a distraction while she dumped Jen right in front of the gate for all to see.

But the question is why. Why would Morrible go to all that trouble just to get Jen and

then give her back willingly in just a couple of days. It doesn't sound like her." Elphie

explained and pondered on this. "Well, Morrible must think that making Jen the way she is

now. Would be a warning as to what is to come." Dad assumed. They all were paceing

and thinking at the same time while Jen sat on the bed her eyes looking at nothing but her

face showed she too was thinking hard at this. I was too. My mind just couldn't get

around it. Why would she do all of that as a warning. A warning for what? "Well I have

nothing except for the fact how much I miss looking at Jen's beautiful eye color." Elphie

said sweetly. Then the realization hit me. The color of Jen's eyes were light sea blue. Now

they were nothing but a fog blue. They seemed distant and looked like something was

missing. "I know what Morrible is hinting at." I said surprised clutching Jen's hand tightly.

"The color of Jen's eyes is the clue. Her eyes were light blue. But they aren't anymore.

Morrible is hinting that something else is going to go missing soon. Something that would

make me give up anything to get back. Something that I just got back." I explained with

astonishment. Everyone looked at me with impatience. Tears filled my eyes as I knew

what was to come. But before I could answer Jen answered for me. Her voice was

nervous and worried, "Glinda, it's you." I looked up to see my Mom's shocked

expression. But she soon realized I was right. Dad came behind her and hugged her

passionately. Elphie and Fiyero joined us on the bed. "Oh my gosh, Lin you are right. The

light blue color is the same color as your mother's dress and the lose of Jen's eye color

means Morrible is coming for Glinda." Elphie concluded in anger. "So now all we got to

do is prevent it from happening." Fiyero said in a serious tone. Everyone nodded

including Jen. "Don't worry Lin. Nothing will happen. You have my word." Jen

encouraged as she placed her gently hand on the side of my cheek. Her expression

darkened as she ran her fingers near my eyes and then to my forehead. "Lin, why do you

still have your marks on your face. They should be gone by now. Your forehead stings

with power and wonder. But the rest of you feels normal." I jumped up and ran straight to

the giant mirror hanging form Mom's dresser. Jen was right my marks on my forehead

were still there. Glooming in their unique beauty. I turned around to face my family. "Why

are they still there? Why didn't any of you tell me?" I asked even more scared then before.

They all looked at me with worried expressions. My Mother's was the most worried face out of them all.


	14. A night for love

**Finally I am able to update. But anyway I like to thank **Broadway Babe WA** for helping me get the idea for this and next chapter. **

Chapter 14

_Glinda's POV_

"Why didn't you guys tell me before?" Lin asked in surprise and worry. I wanted to

explain but my mind seemed to go blank. I didn't have the complete answer for it but I did

have a bit. I let out a sign as Lin's green eyes landed on me. I left my love's warm arms

and walked over to her. I ran my hand gently on her forehead and sorry to say it but Jen

was right. Her marks did sting a little with power. "Lin, I didn't want to worry you. You

see I really don't have a good an answer to why your marks are still there." I explained. I

looked in her eyes and was surprised that they weren't filled with anger or look cold. No

they were warm and filled with love. Lin hugged me then and let out a sign as she laid her

head on my shoulder. I hugged her back gently as a rush of grief swept over my whole

body. "Lin, I think we all have had enough excitement for one night. We can all discuss

this in the morning." Elphie said sounding exhausted. As her and Fiyero began to stand.

"Okay," Lin said sadly. I just wanted to make all her worries and troubles go away. I mean

her birthday was tomorrow and her protector was now blind because of her. And now I

am in danger of being kidnapped and tortured. Elphie came up behind her and laid a gently

green hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry everything will be fine. Jen can sleep in

your room if you want her too." She said trying her best to cheer Lin up. Her face

brightened a bit as she led Jen out of the room. But before leaving she said sweetly,

"Goodnight everyone Love you." As always my daughter was trying to make the best out

of things or was acting like it anyway. "Glinda, we have to be extra careful tomorrow. But

I am sure everything will be fine." Delphi encouraged me as Her and Fiyero walked to

their room. I had almost forgotten that Norbert was still standing there until her spoke.

"She gets more like you everyday ya know." I turned around and smiled brightly at him.

"Nor, you always know how to make a girl feel proud of herself." I said sweetly as he

walked towards me. "You know. I actually think you are the only girl I have tried to make

feel proud. Of course you have always been self absorb in that case." He joked as her

rubbed her hand through my hair. I closed my eyes in pleasure. No matter what Norbert

ever did whether it was complements, giving me presents or just talking or touching me

always gave me a tickle of delight. "It's been so long." he whispered in my ear. My smile

widened even more as I whispered back. "Oh just kiss me." At last our lips met and all my

worries and troubles vanished. Our tongues brushed against each other as the kiss grew

more passion and longing. As we kissed Nor took my crown off my head and sat it on the

table. He brushed his hands through my hair spreading out the curls and making it feel

messy but I didn't care. All I cared about was him. Nothing else mattered. We was now on

my bed. And after now 13 long years. I had the love of my life back with me. Together we

were one body, one soul, we were one.


	15. Memories and a promise

Chapter 15

_Lin's POV_

Elphie led me and Jen to our room which was in the north wing near Mom's and Dad's

room. As she opened the door, I saw the most beautiful room I had ever seen. Holding

Jen's hand gently leading her with me as my jaw dropped. The room was a mix of light

blue and bright pink. Pink curtains hanging, Light blue walls, a giant bed in a light blue

comforter with another one sitting beside it in pink. One big beautiful mirror in the corner,

a small chandler hanging from the ceiling and to top it all off a small bubble machine that

sent bubbles floating all around the room giving it a free spirited feeling. "Oh Elphie, this

is way beyond amazing." I said in awe. "Hello, Lin still blind here. Tell me what it looks

like." Jen said half joking with a smile. "Oh Jen, it is a light blue and pink room with a

chandler, mirror giant bed and bubble machine.' I described the room all in one sentence.

Jen signed and said. "It suits you. I don't have to see to know that." Elphie walked up

behind us with Fiyero waiting at the door. "Now, Lin there is a balcony if you ever want to

look at a good view and please promise me one thing." Elphie said with a small smile. I

nodded as her smile widened. "Try not to go crazy with the bubbles." I laughed gently and

hugged her before she ran off with Fiyero. I had to give Elphie some credit Fiyero was

Hot with a capital "H". He had tribal looking skin, a muscular frame, tender sweet

brownish, green eyes, and the he kept his head shaved to where he looked bald. But it all

somehow suited him. "So Jen, what do you want to do no-," I stopped dead sentence as I

saw Jen trying to find the bed. "Here let me help you." I said walking over and taking her

arm in my hand leading her to the bright pink bed. She sat down quickly as though she

didn't have much energy left in her. "Jen, are you okay?" I asked worried. She smiled gently, "Yea, I am fine Lin. I was just thinking about some old sweet memories just now.'

My mind jumped with curiosity. Never in my life had I ever seen Jennifer thinking about

things in the past. She had always told me that there is nothing like the present but I guess

that is all different now. "Jen, could you please tell me what you are thinking about?" I

asked trying not to sound to anxious. Jen smiled and patted the place beside her on the bed.

I climbed up beside her and wrapped one arm around her waist as she did the same with

me. "I was just thinking about the day your mother told me everything about Elphaba,

Norbert, her, and soon to be you. Would you like to hear it?" She asked sweetly. My eyes

grew wide and I said almost above a whisper. "Yes please." Then Jen began her story.

_Jen's POV_

The images of my past were like watching a movie in my head. After I lost my sight I had

seen a lot of memories coming back to me over the past few hours. But the most life

changing memories came the most often now. And as I began to explain my story to Lin

the images were so vivid it was like I was reliving them over again.

_13 years ago. _

_I had been working with Idina some and had not yet met the former role of Glinda. I had _

_met Norbert, and the rest of the cast but Kristin Chenoweth was absent. I was walking _

_down the hallway when Idina grabbed my arm. "Hey Jennifer, come here someone wants _

_to meet you." she said cheerfully leading me into a beautiful pink dressing room. I froze _

_when I saw Kristin sitting in a small chair at the giant lit mirror of the dressing room. _

_She was beautiful and seemed as though she was leaving a lot behind. "Kristin,' Idina _

_said holding my hand and leading me to stand in front of Kristin. "This is Ms. Jennifer _

_Laura Thompson. She is the one that will take your role after you leave." I had expected _

_Kristin to glare at me in disgust but all I saw was a tender loving look in her eyes. She _

_stood slowly and hugged me. "It is a pleasure to meet you Jennifer. I am Kristin _

_Chenoweth. And might I say I think you will make a fine Glinda." She said kindly. My _

_heart jumped in shock. She was actually commenting me and saying that I was worthy of _

_taking a role from her. "Um, wow thanks. It is an honor to hear that coming from you. I _

_am a big fan." I said back. She smiled even bigger. "Here," She said handing me a small _

_glass with some strange green liquid in it. I looked up at her curiously. "Oh it is just _

_some green kool-aid. I mean come on this is Wicked of course." She explained as I took _

_the glass from her. She held up her glass and said, 'A toast to you Jennifer. I hope you _

_will soon consider us all as a family" I smiled as we drank the liquid. It stung as it rolled _

_down my throat and I suddenly felt a sting of pain hit my wrist. I dropped the glass as I _

_grabbed my wrist in pain. The pain increased as it began to burn. What was in that drink _

_that Kristin had just gave me? I thought as she sat her glass on the table and her and _

_Idina looked at me saddened. "what have you done?" I asked them nervously. Fear hit _

_me quickly. I had no clue what was in store for me that night. "Move your hand from _

_your wrist." Idina said gently. As I did I was shocked to see a emerald marking spiraling _

_around my wrist like a wrist band. I looked up at them in worry. "What, what am I?" I _

_asked questioning everything I thought I was. It was then that Kristin and Idina explained _

_that I was not like every other human. I was special with maybe a bit of Ozian blood in _

_me. And that gave me the power of being a protector. Kristin then explained who Idina _

_and her really were. And the problem they faced. They told me what had happened and _

_that Norbert had known. But that if I wanted to, that I could help them and protect _

_Kristin's future daughter. I didn't need long to think about this. I didn't have any place _

_to call home, no family to go to. I would never forget how grateful I was for Glinda and _

_Elphaba. For I would not know where I would be if it wasn't for them._

_Lin's POV_

As Jen finished her story and fell asleep, my mind began to wonder. The fact that Jen had

been given an opportunity to have a family was an amazing thing. And it was all because

of me. "well at least one good thing came from me." I thought as I watched Jen sleep. My

heart ache for her. To loose your sight for someone else was a Huge sacrifice. "Don't

worry Jen, I will get your sight back. I promise." I whispered closing my eyes as my plan

began to unfold.


	16. The desire in her eyes

Chapter 16

_Elphie's POV_

"Breakfast is served." Yelled the head chef as the other workers placed the food on the

table. It all looked so delicious and mouthwatering. "Dig in everyone," Glinda said with

joy. I had noticed that Glinda was more perky than she was on most days. She looked at

me with a grin as she began to eat a biscuit. I could only smirk back at the thought of what

she and Norbert had done last night. Even Fiyero and I had a little bit of catching up to do.

"Hey, um Elphie." Lin said nervously picking at her food. "Yea, Lin what is it?" I asked

comfortably as I took a bite of an apple. She looked at me with a puppy dog look. "Um, I

was wondering I do get a birthday present right?" She asked with a soft smile as her eyes

shifted to the table. "Why yes, of course Lin. What did you have in mind?" I asked sweetly

taking another bite. She signed heavily then looked to Jen. Chistery my most trusted flying

monkey was helping her eat. But was having a little trouble being able to speak to her.

"Um, I want, I mean. I want to give Jen her sight back." She blurted out. The answer

was one I didn't expect. I was so shocked that a piece of apple came out of my mouth. Jen

gasped at this and Glinda, Norbert and Fiyero looked at her as though she had just asked

for the whole world. "Look Elphie, I know that you can do amazing with magic and I am

learning. But maybe if there was a spell in the Grimmerie maybe we could work together

and restore Jen's sight." She explained standing from her seat. I had gotten lucky I had

made an extra hiding spell for her last night or all of Oz knows what would her marks be

doing right now. They would probably be glowing brighter than usual. I signed looking

her dead in the eyes. I saw the hurt, pain, and grief in them. She thinks that it was all her

fault that Jen had lost her sight and thinks she can restore it. But I did notice something else in her eyes. And that was desire. The desire to help Jen for all she had sacrificed for

her. The desire to learn and to prove herself worthy of being the daughter of Glinda.

"Please Elphie, Please this is all I ask for. This one chance to help a part of my family."

She begged still standing. That was when she broke me. "Alright Lin, I will help you but I

am not sure if there is a spell. But we can at least try." She smiled brightly and I couldn't

seen Lin anymore. The young girl I saw standing there where Lin once stood was Glinda

Upland.

_Glinda's POV_

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't. Elphie had agreed to help Lin restore Jen's sight. I was

amazed at how confident Lin had looked what she asked of Elphie. I mean it was a lot but

it would be worth it to her in the end. But I could still see a little bit of Norbert coming

from her. His bravery mixed with my confidence. Then an old memory rose from the back

of my mind. The day Norbert and I confessed or love for one another.

_We was all finishing up getting out of costumes for the night. Elphie had gone to drink _

_some of her hiding spell as I began to walk home to my apartment that was close to _

_Elphie's. I had just made it to the door when someone grabbed my shoulder. "Um, Hey _

_Kristin." I turned around to see Norbert standing behind me with his gorgeous smile. We _

_had went out to eat a few times but sadly nothing more. "Um, I was wondering if I could _

_have the pleasure of walking you home for the night?" He asked as he bowed his head in _

_a old gentleman fashion. I giggled softly and nodded without a second thought. "Of _

_course, I wouldn't want anyone else to have the honor." I joked taking his arm in mine as _

_we walked on the streets of New York. As we entered my apartment I warned him to just _

_ignore the mess. Being on 8 shows a week and practicing magic at night you really didn't _

_have time to clean up that often. He closed the door gently behind him. "Oh that's okay. _

_I just really came to talk to you." He explained. I turned around curiously. What did he _

_want to talk about that he wanted to talk in private? I thought sitting down on the bed as _

_he sat beside me. He took my hand in his and he said the most wonderful thing to ever hit _

_my ears. "Kristin Chenoweth, I love you. I don't want anyone else in this world but _

_you." I smiled and said what had been in my mind since the first day I met him. "Oh Nor, _

_I love you too. And I can't bare to think of anyone else the way I think about you." I said _

_as he rubbed the back of his hands against both sides of my cheeks. I closed my eyes in _

_complete pleasure and delight. 'Nor, I am different." Was as far as I got to explaining _

_my true identity when our lips met. His sweet taste made my confession of being really _

_Glinda melted away as he kissed me more passionately. _

The rest of the night was indescribable as I thought more about it. Now when I looked at

Lin I saw the small miracle Nor and I had brought into this world. I smile being proud that

I had a daughter willing to do anything for her family.

_Morrible's POV_

"Come on Morrible. It's the brat's birthday today. Why can't we attack now?" My right

hand man asked impatiently as I ran my fingers though the fabric of my long sleeves. I

signed quietly as I said, 'Patience, we just need to give them more time. I want to see if

this young daughter of Glinda the Good is worth my time. After all this is great magic we

are talking about. With her and Elphaba's magic and maybe a hint of her mother's we will

be unstoppable. I smiled at the idea. My right hand man creaked with annoyance. "Alright

but remember my part of the deal. You can have the brat all you want but Glenda is

MINE." He said fiercely leaving the room. He would get his part of the bargain. I didn't

care as much for Miss Galinda Upland but for the little Linda that held the key to OZ's

Future held my attention ten fold. I laughed evilly at the thought of victory.


	17. Joyful sight

Chapter 17

_Jen's POV_

My nerves went crazy as I heard Elphie agree to Lin's request. Was she crazy? I mean that

is very thoughtful of Lin but it was also putting her at more risk that Morrible would be

able to find out more about her. Glinda and Norbert was now leading me into a large

room. I could tell by the way Lin gasped as we went into the room. Not being able to see

really sucks. I can't even walk out of the room without help. And it left Lin so vulnerable.

It was my job to protect her and here I was blind as a bat. "Here Jen sit right here and just

relax." Glinda said sitting beside me and putting her hand on top of mine. I signed heavily,

"I don't know about this Glinda. I mean it just bothers me to have Lin use her powers to

such a great level. Doesn't it worry you?" I asked tightening my grip on her hand. I could

tell by the silence that she was looking at me sadly. Even though I couldn't see I could tell

what Glinda did with ease. It was as if I knew her so well that I could map out what she

was doing and where she was going without seeing her. "Jen, I am worried about Lin.

But I am also worried about you. I mean it has to be hard on you not to see. I would

rather take the risk and have you have your sight back then have Lin be put in more

danger and you still be blind." She explained nervously. She was right in this case. That is

the main reason why Morrible took my sight. She knew I was the protector of Lin and if I

was out of the way then there wouldn't be much of a challenge to get through to get to Lin.

"Alright Lin are you ready?" Elphie asked as I heard the sound of a book being put down

on a table. My body tensed and my stomach turned as I thought nervously.

"_Oh sweet Oz, Please be careful Lin." _

_Lin's POV_

I looked at the Grimmerie in all it's power and wonder. If this book was as powerful as

Elphie said it was then it would have the answer to restoring Jen's sight. My mind

couldn't even begin to think what was to come if I had gotten the spell wrong. I shivered

at the thought but pushed it away and let the feeling of bravery and my love for a part of

my family take over. "Okay, here we go." I said as Elphie opened the book. On the way

here she had explained that it would have to be me to do the spell. Because I had the

desire to help Jen so much that it would work better for me. I took in a deep breathe and

placed my hand on the books edge. The power made my fingers tickle. The next thing I

knew the book was flipping pages by it self quickly until it landed on a page in the middle

of the whole book. The page was a dark yellow like all the others but seemed to be a little

darker. I looked form the book to Jen and Mom. They both had worried expression on

their faces but Mom nodded but it was very scared kinda nod. I looked then to Elphie. Her

face showed curiosity, worry, and above all hope. She said, "You can do this. I know you

can." She smiled and placed a green hand on my shoulder for support. Fiyero and Dad

stood there smiling at me with confidence. I let out another heavy breathe and began to

chant. Letting the magic flow through my body and take over. The feeling of energy

coming into my body was the most powerful feeling ever. I felt like it could fly. I waved

my hands in a circle motion. The magic and energy seemed to flow easier through me. I

closed my eyes and chanted quicker. I had the burning feeling on my skin again. And I

knew what that meant. My marks were beginning to appear. I guess where I was doing

magic. The energy grew stronger giving me strength. Then I heard Elphie touch my

shoulder and say, "Lin, enough, stop." The I felt some energy leave me. I had to stop, I

had to let the magic go even through I didn't want it to leave. I stopped my hands and the chanting. The magic flowed back to the Grimmerie and left me weak and tired. My legs

were weak causing me to fall on my knees. Elphie bent down beside me. "Lin, are you- Oh

Sweet OZ." Why had she stopped? I looked up to see Jen.

Her body glowing light blue. Mom backed away from her and small strings of the glow

went around her body. Her eyes were close and the strings of light went into them.

Causing a bright light that blinded me from seeing. I had to cover my eyes with my hand.

My heart raced. Had I done the spell right? Or did I just make a big mistake? Then the

light dimmed. Jen stood straight in front of me. Her eyes still closed as tears ran down her

cheeks. Elphie helped me to my feet and walked me over to her. "Jen," I whispered scared

to know if what I had done was a good choice. "Lin, I am scared." She said with a sob. I

could understand. To go blind and then be scared to open your eyes and only hope to see

again. I signed. "Please Jen open your eyes." I begged gently. Her eyes fluttered open

slowly and she gasped with surprise. "Oh LIN," Was all she could say. For Her eyes had

returned to the bright sea blue color I loved so much. "Jen, you can see." I said wrapping

my arms around her neck with joy. Then we all began to cry. Jen, Elphie, Fiyero, Dad,

Mom, and me. Everyone joined the hug. For I had gotten what I wanted for my birthday.

Jen could see once again.


	18. Evil is near

Chapter 18

_Morrible's POV_

'Well, Well, Well, How very interesting. To have so much magic for a child so young." I

chuckled easily as I peered through the little mirror I had enchanted with a seeing potion.

"How interesting it is Ms. Morrible but do you honestly think that a brat like that is

actually going to do what we ask?" Asked my right hand man as he looked into the mirror.

I nodded with a smirk "Why yes, and I do believe Ms. Elphaba and Miss Glinda will help

us as well. All they need is a little persuasion." I said grimly. The very thought of all their

magic in my hands gave me a shiver of triumph. They would never see anything coming,

especially with this happy little reunion of theirs for Jennifer. It really surprised me that

Elphaba had managed to save Fiyero and gain a liking from the Ozians after Miss Glinda

explained everything to them. I have to say I did underestimate Glinda. She proved to be a

better leader than I thought. And also going to the other world was a nice move as well.

All the Ozians enjoy that stupid show that told what really happened in Oz. While I

despised it entirely. "Well, I think Elphaba would just love to see that I am still around."

He said with an evil grin. "But need I remind you of -," "Oh you will get your part of the

bargain. Miss Glinda will be all yours. I promise." I interpreted him. He seemed so

impatient when it came to her. I mean really what did he ever see that no brain, goodie

two shoes, of a blonde. But I guess that is what love does to us all. "Now, go and get the

army ready. It is almost time." I said sitting down in my leather chair. The mirror still held

my gaze as I waved my hand in the air to shoo him away. "Very well, but I must say what

do you have in mind for Miss Linda?" He asked putting his silver ax on his shoulder. I

smiled even more. "Oh I think Miss Linda will enjoy seeing her mother and guardians get what I have wanted to give them since the day they denied the wizard and took me from

my position. I laughed as my moment of triumph grew closer.


	19. A Strong Friendship

Chapter 19

_Elphaba's POV_

The rest of the day went wonderfully. Everyone was as happy as ever. Jen and Lin were

the happiest of course but there was one face that I noticed wasn't as happy as they should

be. Glinda looked unsure and worried. Even in Norbert's warm arms. When it got close to

twilight I noticed that Lin was becoming very tired. All that magic can drain a person to

where they could sleep for day on end. Jen and I decided that we were all going to have a

girls night with Glinda and Lin in Glinda's room. Norbert and Fiyero would take our room

for the night. When Jen and I got back to Glinda's room we noticed that Lin was sitting

on the bed exhausted. Doing everything in her power to keep her eyes open. Glinda had

just came out from changing clothes. "Oh Lin, sweetheart you look so tired. Why don't

you go on to sleep." Glinda suggested with a smile. "Yes Lin, you have done enough for

one day. You deserve it." Jen said cheerfully as She and I walked up to the side of the bed

beside Lin. She only nodded and in a second she was fast a sleep. Glinda began to play

with her daughters blonde curls as she admired her sleeping child. She signed heavily as

she looked up at us. "She couldn't be more tired looking could she?" Glinda asked us. I

looked at Glinda with a bright smile. "Hey she really impressed me today. Actually I am

impressed with both of you. You leading OZ, her bringing Jen's sight back."

"Oh it is just Like Mother Like Daughter." Jen finished the sentence with a small squeak.

That was when I noticed Glinda's eyes water and eyes shot down to her sleeping daughter

in a worried and sadden expression. "I'm going out on the balcony." Glinda said with a

small sob, leaving Lin alone. I quickly followed after her knowing something was

bothering her. Glinda slammed her small pale hands against the balcony's rail. Looking

out into Oz. I put one of my arms around her shoulders. Comforting her easily. Jen came

on her other side. "What's wrong Glinda? I mean I thought you would be proud of Lin." I

asked as I wiped a tear coming down her cheek. "It's not that I'm not proud of her. It just

I am scared for her." Glinda explained with a sob. "I mean her marks has to mean

something and that worries me a little. Then Morrible might have sensed her with all the

magic she has done, and on top of it all you guys say she is just like me. It is a joy to hear

it but if she is just like me, I am afraid she will make the same mistakes I have in the past."

Glinda put her face in her hands as tears ran down her rosie cheeks. It hurt me to realize

that Glinda just wasn't worried about Lin. She was actually thinking about her past. All

the mistakes she had made and all the pain she has caused. But in the end I didn't think

Glinda had a thing to worry about. She was a good person and had a heart of gold to

match it. "Glinda, don't worry everything will be okay. And I don't think Lin would make

the same mistakes you have made. That is why she was around Jennifer, and Me at

Wicked. She already knows about us both. Knows the struggles and the pain we both

endured. But she still loves you now doesn't she. And those marks make her even more

unique to Norbert and you. She will always do the right thing. I know this, so does Jen,

we both have seen Lin beg to help people in the human world. Morrible may try something

but that doesn't mean we won't be ready for her. And I think Lin is more like you in the

good ways. She is helpful, loving, selfless, confident, and above all She is good." I said as

Glinda looked at me as the tears disappeared in her eyes. She stood up and wrapped her

arms around me.

'Oh Elphie, you always know what to say and how to say it. Wish I could do that. But you

are right. Lin is a strong girl and I have nothing to worry about. She is my daughter after

all.' Glinda then turned to Jen and hugged her too. They both smiled brightly now looking

up to see a full moon shine brightly into the night. "You know I was just thinking about

the day I left Lin with you all. Even though I had to say goodbye, I felt as though that was

where she belonged. And I feel now that it was one of the best choices I have ever made.

And even though I have had a rough life and so have you Elphie. But once I think about it.

I wouldn't change a thing." Glinda smiled up to the night sky and I saw the sparkle return

to her eyes. I can't remember the last time I had seen that. We all hugged each other

again. I knew that I wouldn't have to worry about Glinda now. Because she knew in her

heart that we were a family and nothing could change that.

**I hope you all liked this chapter. I wanted to show the friendship between Glinda, Elphie, and Jennifer. And how they helped each other through tough times. **


	20. Vision

**Chapter 20**

_**Elphie's POV**_

"_**No, No, GlINDA, LIN! NO!" **_**'Elphie, Elphie, wake up, your having a nightmare." I **

**heard Jen's worried voice as she shook me awake. At last my eyes had fluttered open to **

**see Jen's hands on my shoulders, her face was concerned and worried. Her hair was mess **

**up from sleeping and her eyes looked tired. I pulled her in my arms frightened from what **

**I had just saw. "Elphaba, it's okay it was just a dream." Jen said soothingly rubbing my **

**back easily. Tears began to stream down my cheeks as the dream began to fade. Jen pulled **

**away and began to wipe the tears off my cheeks. "It's okay. It was nothing." She assured **

**me. But I was not convinced. "Jen, It wasn't a dream I had" I said fighting between soft **

**sobs. "It was a vision." Then I heard Glinda gasp. I turned around to see Glinda on her **

**bed. Lin was asleep in her arms as she played with Lin's blonde curls nervously. "Elphie, **

**w-what did you see?" Her eyes showed even more fear than anyone's I had ever seen. **

**Then I looked back to Jen, her face showing concern but also a hint of courage. Like she **

**was ready for what I was about to say. "Um, I saw Morrible. She was standing in the **

**Ozdust Ballroom.' I began to explain as the vision came back to mind crystal clear. "She **

**had me in chains standing beside her. She snapped her fingers and out came Lin. She **

**looked like she had been beaten badly. She had large gashes on her side, arm and leg." I **

**shuttered at the memory. "Then I saw a flash of sliver. And the silver it looked human but **

**then it brought you out Glinda. Your clothes were torn and dirty, It had it's arm around **

**your neck. Well at least I thought it was an arm. You struggled against it, and you were **

**crying hard. Then I heard you beg, "Please, just let my daughter go free. She has done **

**nothing wrong." and then I did the same thing. "Yes, please Lin has not done anything. **

**Let her go and you can just keep us." But all they did was chuckle. Then I saw the most **

**terrifying thing. I saw Nessa. She came out, her ruby slippers still on her feet. She walked **

**over to Lin and punched her in the side where the gash was. Lin cried out in pain and I **

**begged Nessa to stop but she only did worse. Lin was coughing up blood when she **

**walked over to you Glinda. She rubbed her hand on your cheek and then punch you as **

**well. But then she held up her hand and looked to me and said, "It's payback time sister.' **

**She let her hand fall and the silver thing had an ax and." that was as far as I could manage **

**to go. I buried my face in my hands and bailed. Jen's arms was around me in a second. **

"**Oh Lin, No this can't happen.' Glinda pleaded as I looked up to see her rubbed her **

**daughters face gently. "Elphie, we have to stop this. Tomorrow Fiyero and Norbert will **

**get the army ready for anything. Nothing will get to Lin, you, or me. Everything will be on **

**high alert." I had never seen Glinda sound or act so serious then I did right then. Her face **

**was filled with determination. She was willing to do anything in her power to make sure **

**this vision didn't come true. 'But Elphaba," Jen said behind me. "Isn't your sister **

**Nessarose dead?" I shivered at the thought of my sister. I knew she was dead. I had seen **

**the house fall on her. So did Glinda. Then why was she in my vision. It just didn't make **

**sense. "Yea, she is. That what worries me so much.' I said as my voice shook. We all **

**looked at each other with worried glances. Then there was a knock at our door. All of u **

**jumped at the sound. Jen got up cautiously as she neared the door. "W-who is it?' Jen **

**asked her voice shaking. "Jennifer, it us. Fiyero and Norbert let us in.' Fiyero said urgently **

**as she opened the door. "Fae, are you alright? I heard you screaming.' Yero said as he **

**pulled me in his arms. "Yero, I am scared. I just had the most frightening vision ever." I **

**said as I pulled him closer. He ran his fingers through my raven hair and whispered easily, **

"**It's alright my Fae. Everything will be okay." How come no matter how many people **

**said that wither it was Jen, Glinda or Yero. It still did not make the feeling that formed in **

**the pit of my stomach go away.**

**Oh wow, nerve raking ain't it. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I have a special thanks to **ElphabaROCKS for being the only one for reviewing my last chapter. :D


	21. The secret of the Grimmerie

Chapter 12

_Lin's POV_

"Lin, wake up sleepy head," Jen whispered as my eyes opened slowly to see her bright

smiling face. I smiled back in comfort to see her eyes back to normal. "Hey Jen." I said

softly waking up. I moaned as I stretch my arms and legs sitting up. "Where is everyone?"

I asked noticing it was just Jen and me in the room. "Oh they are in the library. They told

me to stay and watch you until you woke up." Jen explained as she got up from the bed

and began to walk over to the big white dresser to grab me a fresh pair of clothes. Why

did I suddenly fill like Jen wasn't telling me everything. I jumped out of bed and suddenly

felt light headed. 'Whoa Lin. Easy there. Elphaba said you might be a little weak when you

woke up. Just take it slow okay." Jen said as she supported me with one of her arms

around my waist. "Thanks Jen. I'll be more careful." I said with a soft smile. She chuckled

a little bit under her breathe. 'Oh, you don't know how much I missed looking at your

beautiful green eyes and to see your smiling face. I don't know how I am going to return

the favor." she said as her eyes began to water but I stopped her before the tears could

fall. 'Jen, listen to me. You don't owe me anything. You have done enough with raising

me and keeping me safe. I am just glad I repaid you.' I explained sounding very grateful.

And I was of course. Jen had never stopped making sure I was happy and safe my whole

life. She always made time for me no matter what it was. "Well, I think you might want to

change and get to the library. I am sure Elphie and your mother are getting impatient.' Jen

said as she turned around for me to change. The clothes she picked out were perfect. A

short light blue dress, with a light touch of pink in the middle. The spaghetti straps laid

gently on my shoulders and mom necklace seemed to glow in brilliance. When Jen turned

around she gave a satisfied smile. Then we headed off to the library to see what the others

were up too.

"Oh Lin, there you are," Mom squeaked as we walked into the giant emerald library. I

could have sworn there could maybe be over a trillion books in that thing. But I wasn't

sure maybe more. "Oh Lin you looked gorgeous." Elphie said in astonishment. I blushed

easily as my cheeks warmed. "Thanks, Elphie. Now what did you guys want me for?" I

asked curiously. Their faces dimmed a little but hid then behind fake smiles as Elphie

reaches for one of her green potion. "Here drink this." Elphie ordered. I took it easily in

my hands. "It is a hiding potion but with a little more strength for you." She explained as I

took off the cork. The smell burned my nose but smelled better than I thought it would.

But before I drank the potion I looked down to my marks. I hadn't noticed that they were

even there. And to tell the truth I really liked them. But I drank the potion anyway putting

my feelings aside and doing what was right for Elphie. The potion now had a sweet

strawberry taste to it but I burned worse now as it went down my throat. I looked down

again and saw the marks fade quickly. "Well, they are gone now. I think it worked

Elphie." I said with a small laugh but when I looked up I knew something had happened.

There faces were worried and in shock. "What was it?" I asked as my voice shook. Mom

came over to me. Her face full of concern as her hands traces the top of my forehead.

'Lin, there still there. Your marks on your forehead. And they are brighter." mom

explained as I pulled me hand to my forehead and let her hand guide mine to trace the

mark. "What does it mean?" Dad asked as he grabbed Mom's hand easily with comfort.

"Well, I think I do know one think." Fiyero said as her pull Elphie in his arms. "There is

something about you Lin that is powerful. Maybe more powerful than Fae. Which means

you have to be watched and guarded at all times." I shook my head. I had the feeling like I

was a prized diamond and nothing could touch me or get near me. "Well, I have a theory."

Elphie said. Relief swept over me, hoping there maybe an answer to all of this. "You see I

have green skin because of the elixir the wizard made my mother drink when they were

together, but I have powers because I am from both worlds. Lin you are the daughter of

an Ozian leader, and sorceress, and a human who has talent that takes years to master.

Maybe the marks are showing that she is destined to do great things in Oz. Maybe bring

peace once again.' It actually made sense. I mean that would explain a lot. But I felt there

was still a little bit more to it. Mom signed. "Maybe Elphie. That isn't a bad theory at all.

But maybe there is an answer in the Grimmerie." Mom suggested as she held the old book

in her arms. But as she took it to Elphie she tripped. The book fell to the ground with a

crash but Mom was caught in mid air by Dad. His face right against Mom's. They shared a

sweet soft kiss as Mom whispered, "Thank you Love." "Oh come on can't that wait till

later." I said sarcastically. Everyone giggles easily. "Hey, Glinda I think you have found

something." Everyone looked to Elphie who was bent over the Grimmie. In the back of

the book the bind had been torn revealing a secret compartment. Elphie yanked out an

old sheet of yellow paper. My heart raced and my hands grew sweaty as Elphie's eyes

scanned the old paper. Her eyes widened in surprise and her mouth grew in a joyful smile.

"Lin, I think I have just found the answer to everything. This is a prophecy, it details about everything." Elphie explained with a smile. "Here listen to this."

_Magic created the Land of Emerald and only magic can restore peace. _

_Three witches of Oz holds the key_

_One green as sin, blood of both worlds._

_One fair and bubbly, Mistress of Goodness_

_The last holds the most to the key, magic of both worlds in her hands._

_Emerald marks of fine enchantment _

_And love of many lands. _

_These three hold the key _

_To Peace and Tranquility _

_In the Land of Green_


	22. The Key?

A special thanks to ElphabaROCKS, Malurina, Red Headed Witch, Fluffy cheer , and GalindaUPLAND7. I loved your reviews. Keep them coming and you might get a sneak peak of what about to come in later chapter**. **

**Chapter 22**

_**Glinda's POV**_

**When Elphie finished reading the old paper. I was shocked and some pieces of the puzzle **

**came together in my mind. Morrible tried to get Elphie killed for a good reason. Because **

**she was mentioned on the prophecy. Morrible also must have found it and hid it so that **

**none of OZ or the Wizard would know. She didn't expect me until it was too late and I **

**had sent her away to the South stairs. That is also why she kidnapped Jen. She knew Jen **

**must have known about Lin but that was the point. None of us knew anything about the **

**secret prophecy hidden in the Grimmerie and she wanted to make sure that it didn't **

**happen. "So that's why." Elphie whispered in astonishment. Her dark hazel eyes still glued **

**to the old worn paper. Fiyero bent down beside her. "Fae, are you okay." he asked pulling **

**his fingers through her raven black hair. Elphie nodded and stood. "Glinda, that's why **

**Morrible wants all three of us so badly. Now my vision makes sense.' My mind was **

**spinning. Realizing that it did make sense now. All three of us together with the prophecy **

**made Morrible even more determined to get us. "What vision?" came Lin's tired voice **

**from behind me. My eyes widened as I looked to Lin, realizing what Elphie had said. I **

**looked to Elphie and Jen. The both let out a heavy sign and just nodded. I knew what that **

**meant. I was her mother so I had to tell her. I lead Lin over to a big leather chair and sat **

**down with her . I pulled her in my arms and said. "Elphie had a vision last night Lin. **

**About Her, me and you…."**

_**Morrible's POV**_

"**Oh boy, what are we going to do now. They found that stupid prophecy of theirs. Now **

**the plan is ruined." My right hand yelled in frustration. I held out my hand towards him. I **

**was just as worried and nervous as he was but dared not to show it. "Calm down, the plan **

**will go as scheduled. We just have to make a better entrance." I said as I thought hard **

**about this. Then a grin appeared on my face. "Oh I know just what we'll do." He looked **

**up at me with a curious glance. "We will not have to capture all three witches. Just two. **

**Because the other will find us what we seek. And she won't even know it." I explained as **

**he began to grin as well. **

_**Lin's POV**_

**When Mom finally finished telling me about Elphie's mysterious vision a shiver of fear **

**crawled up my spine. The very thought of Mom being hurt like that gave me goose **

**bumps. Jen even shuttered at the very thought of it. So what are we going to do? I mean **

**we just can't sit around and do nothing." I said curious. Mom's smile brightened. "That's **

**my girl. Now we will need every area of the palace guarded at all times. No one gets in or **

**out." Mom motioned for Fiyero and Dad to come over. So you two will get that gale **

**force ready and waiting right?" Fiyero nodded. "Of course anything for My Fae," he said **

**sweetly as Elphie cheeks flamed. "But wait, the question is what Key is the prophecy **

**talking about?" Jen mentioned as she walked over to Mom and me. I had almost forgotten **

**that Jen was even there. Elphie nodded in agreement. 'True but I think Glinda can answer **

**it for us. Right Glinda." Elphie said as she and Mom shared a eye to eye conversation. I **

**didn't know just how they did it. But they seemed to know what each other was thinking **

**by looking into the others eyes. Mom nodded and her face became more serious. "My **

**Snowflake Wand."**

**Sorry it's so short. But I still wanted this part to have a little bit of mystery in it. **


	23. Running for my family's lifes

Chapter 23

_Glinda's POV_

"Your Wand, That's the key? How?" Lin asked completely confused. I looked at her

sadly. My eyes filled with regret and grief. "When I was with Morrible and the Wizard.

Which you know about. I was asleep one night and a soft knock came at my door. But

when I opened it. No one was there, just a small long box sitting at my feet. I took it in

and found the wand. It was completely beautiful when I first saw it. There was a note

attached to it. "To the Mistress of Goodness. This is the key to Oz. Keep it safe and

don't let Morrible or the Wizard get their hands on it." At first I didn't think that much

about it. I told Morrible and the wizard that it was just for show and they believed me. But

right after Elphie faked her death the wand began to glow lightly. Then the night Elphie

returned and told me everything, she reached out and touched my wand. It glowed so

bright that I couldn't see and it stung my hand. Elphie and me knew then that it was

powerful. We just didn't know what to do with it. Until later on. So we hid it." I explained

remembering the night so vividly. I just couldn't bear to tell the rest to Telling her where it

was hidden would be her and everyone Elphie and I loved in even more danger. "So that's

why I have never seen your wand." Lin said as she touch my arm. "So where is it.?" Lin

asked? My heart skipped a beat. Was I going to tell her. No, I couldn't it would be too

risky. "How about I tell you later." I said with a sweet smile and she nodded. Then I heard

a loud crack that shook the whole room. "You Goodness, it's Morrible she has just

broken in. The guards are fighting her with every strength we have but she is beating us.

What are your orders?" Said the head guard as he ran into the room. My heart sank to my

stomach as I pulled Lin into my side. "Prepare for the biggest battle we have faced."

Fiyero blurted out. 'we will take her down. Show no mercy, there is just one of her and a

lot of us." Elphie grabbed his arm tight as he looked into her eyes. "I'll be back," he said

as he cupped her jaw and brought her into a soft kiss. "I'll be back My Love, I promise."

Nor said as he kissed me. I feel helpless to him. I kissed him hungrily, longing for more.

But as he parted from me I began to beg, 'No Nor, I just got you back. You can't risk

this. Not now please." He lifted my face to meet his. "I'll be fine, I have to do this for Lin

and for you." He said as he ran off with Fiyero. Elphie and I were left there standing alone

as our loves ran out the door with the head guard. Tears ran down my cheeks. But then

reality hit me. I had to get Lin out of here before it's too late, "Jen, Elphie, lets go we

have to get Lin out of here. We can't risk Morrible getting to her." I said s I led them to

the nearest book self. 'Um, Glinda I know that you don't read much. But I don't think a

book is going to help us right now." Elphie said sarcastically. I gave her a look as I yanked

a book out and the secret door clicked open to reveal a small tunnel. "Lin, get in." I

ordered as I pushed her towards the door. "What, wait. No mom your coming with me."

Lin said quickly as she grabbed my arms pulling her with me. My heart ached as I pulled

her hand away. "No Lin. Jen and you have to go. Elphie and I have to stay and make sure

Morrible does not get near you. I almost lost one of my dearest friends to Morrible. And

I am not going to let it happen to my one and only daughter." I said as I kissed her

forehead gently. Her eyes began to water as Elphie pushed the Grimmerie to Lin's chest.

"Keep this with you. Never let it out of your sight." Elphie said she hugged Lin tight.

"And be strong for me." Jen put her arm around Lin's shoulders as she began to look teary

eyed too. I hugged Lin not wanting to let her go. But I had no choice. I heard footsteps

coming this way. "Find the wand, There is a note in the first page of the Grimmerie that

will help you. You can do this. You are my daughter and I love you." I said holding back

tears as Lin said , "Alright Mom. I promise for you and everyone." My lips went into a

fine line holding back even more tears that was almost to the surface. "Now go, keep her

safe Jen." I said as Jen nodded and led Lin through the tunnel. Elphie closed it quickly.

She grabbed my hand and looked me dead in the eyes. "We're in this together." she said

bravely. I nodded and said, "Yes we are for our family." The door busted open and my

fear had come true.

_Lin's POV_

My mind was spinning, my heart aching, and my body was burning from all the running I

was doing right now. 'Hurry Lin, hurry." Jen said a few inches ahead of me tugging on my

arm. The grimmerie was tucked in my other arm and we ran through the garden just

outside of the tunnel. There was a little bit of smoke coming from the emerald palace.

People were running everywhere worried about what was going on. We dashed through

the city. Jen never looking back while I was looking back every chance I got. My whole

family was in there. Fighting for their life's all to make sure I was alright. It made tears

come to my eyes but I quickly fought against them. No Mom told me to be strong and that

is what I am doing. Jen had pulled me into an alley when I heard her voice. "Citizens of

Oz. Here are your wonderful leaders." Morrible yelled from the palace. Jen and I both

turned around to see the horrible sight. On the top balcony of the palace where mom

usually stood to talk to the city was Morrible. Her face in a complete smirk filled with

triumph. "The Great Vinkus Prince Fiyero, and the Great Elphaba." Then two guards

came up. Elphie and Fiyero were both bond their faces serious as they looked out to crowd. Knifes were held to their necks. "The amazing Norbert lover of Glinda.' Dad was

then dragged out. A large scratch across his face. His face showing determination. This

was when I couldn't do it anymore. Tears fell down my face as I watched my whole

families lives put on the line. Jen put her hand on my shoulder. Comforting me the best she

could as we watched. "And last but now least. The Great Glinda the Good." My eyes

widened as I saw Mom as a Tin Man pulled her forward. His tin arm around her neck, the

ax in the other. He had a evil grin. The Tin Man was Boq. No questioning it. Sure I had

only seen an actor play him but I knew who he was and what had happen to him. For his

love for my Mother, he did anything she asked, even help Nessarose, (Elphie's sister)

around until Elphie able her to walk and He was ready to leave then. But Nessa grew

angry and accidentally used a spell from the Grimmerie to shrink his heart. Elphie saved

him by turning him into a tin man. But he was told a different story. Mom's face scanned

the crowd looking for me. At last she saw me or at least I thought as she mouth "I love

you" a tear rolled down her cheek. Her green eyes burning with sadness and worry. "Now,

this message is just a for a certain young girl. Linda, I know you are out there. If you wish

to see your family alive then find the wand and bring it to me or face the consequences.

Unless you want you precious Mother to die right now." Morrible nodded her head and

Boq lifted his ax. "NO-" I began to yell but Jen put her hand over my mouth. "shhh." she

whispered. "Wait, since I am feeling very generous today I will give her a shot. Lin, you

have exactly 8 days to find the wand and bring it to me. Or well you know what will

happen." Morrible said as she left the balcony as Boq and the guards lead Elphie, Fiyero ,

Dad and Mom away. Jen let go of my mouth and pulled me in her arms. "It's okay, they

will be okay. You can do this Lin. I know you can." She encouraged as she began to pet

my head. That was when I really began to cry. I had just gotten my family back and now it

was all hanging by a limb.


	24. Balcony scene Glinda

**This chapter focuses on what happened while Lin and Jen was running through the tunnel. And it shows what was going through Glinda's mind during the balcony scene. **

Chapter 24

_Glinda's POV_

Elphie's grip tightened around my hand and my heart seemed to stop for a minute when

some guards and Morrible walked into the library. Elphie and I didn't have a second to do

anything before strong hands held us from moving. "Well, Miss Elphaba nice to see you

alive and well." Morrible said. Elphie just glared at her with her hazel eyes. Then Morrible

turned to me and her face grew more serious. "Miss Glinda, what a pleasure to see you

again. Now where is she?" She asked with a hiss. The guards tightened their grip around

me as I stood as tall as I could, my head held high. "You will never find her. She is safe

and that is all that matters to me." I hissed back. "Alright then. Jennifer is gone too, so she

is with her, the little brat." Morrible said as she nodded her head. More guards came in

with Fiyero and Nor. "Yero," Elphie whispered worried. Fiyero looked to her with a soft

smile. "Fae, it's alright. I'm fine." "Nor," I said above a whisper. A long scratch across his

face. He smiled at me as well. "Hello Ms. Glinda or should I say Galinda." came a voice

from behind Nor. My mind bounced at the familiar voice. A tin man came out of the

darkness with an evil grin on his face. My mind wondered who the mysterious tin man

was. Only people that knew me at shiz knew my old name. Then that was when it hit me.

"Boq?' I wondered under my breathe but he still heard me. "Finally, you actually know my

name." Then he looked to Morrible. "We had an agreement. You promised." He said

fiercely. Promised what? I thought with worry. Morrible let her hand point towards me. As

Boq walked over to me and took me in his tin arms. The guards let me go and then I

struggled trying to break free but Boq wrapped his arm around my neck and brought out

an ax. "NO" Nor yelled fighting against the guards. "Now, Now, Norbert. I wouldn't do

anything to the girl I once loved." Then I looked up to Boq. His eyes filled with grief and

hunger. But the terrifiy truth was that the hunger was …….for me. That was the deal. He

helped Morrible and in return he got …me. "Well, now if that little brat is running then she

must be out inside the city. Why don't we let her know what is gong on exactly. Shall

we." Morrible said as the guards pulled knifes to Elphie's and Fiyero's necks. I gasped in

fear. "Now, Now. If you be quite and behave yourself then no harm will come to your

friends or former lover." Boq whispered easily. My eye widened in fear. "_Former Lover." _

No I couldn't I wouldn't love Boq. I love Norbert. And that was that. But I didn't want

Elphie or Fiyero to die. "Citizens of Oz, Here are your wonderful leaders." I heard

Morrible yell to all of Oz. As she motioned for The guards holding Fiyero and Elphie to

bring them forward. "You Vinkus Prince Fiyero and the Great Elphaba." Morrible

introduced them as I heard gasps come form the crowd. My Love began to struggle against

his guard but it was loosing battle. "The Amazing Norbert, Lover of Glinda." Well at

least she got one part out of her whole life right. Norbert looked to me with loving eyes as

he was pulled onto the balcony with Elphie and Fiyero. "It's your turn my pretty. I hope

that daughter of yours is watching." Boq whispered in my ear as Morrible said. "And last

but not least. The Great Glinda the Good." No I couldn't do it. I fought against Boq with

all my power. But his arm began to choke me as he dragged me out there to stand beside

Nor. All of OZ looked frightened and scared, unable to comprehend what was happening. I

scanned the crowd. Oh where was she? I know she is here somewhere. I thought as my

eyes burned with tears searching for her. THERE! I thought as my eyes spotted a small

blonde standing at the end of an alley. Lin and Jen stood there in horror. Jen's hand on

Lin's shoulder comforting her the best she could. Tears burned in Lin's eyes, as her body

shook easily. It broke my heart to see my one and only daughter in such condition. But all

could do was mouth, "I love you." She nodded easily and I knew she had seen me. A tear

ran down my cheek as Morrible said, "Now this message is for a certain young girl. Linda,

I know your out there. If you wish to see your family alive then find the wand and bring it

to me or face the consequences. Un less you want you precious Mother to die now." Boq

lifted his ax towards me, fear ripped through me and I shook and close my eyes. Then

heard a little NO, raise from the crowd. I opened my eyes and saw that the Boq wasn't

going to hit me. He had the ax ready just in case though and it made me shake even more.

I looked to Lin again. Jen's hand was on her mouth. Preventing her from screaming

anymore. "Well, since I am feeling generous today I will give her a shot. Lin, you have

exactly 8 days to bring the wand to me or well you know what will happen." Morrible said

as she motioned for us to go back inside. Nor and I struggle and fought but that only made

the knifes go closer to Fiyero and Elphie so we stopped fighting and was lead inside.

"Take the men to dungeon below." Morrible ordered as Fiyero and Norbert were dragged

away. "NO, YERO." "NOR, PLEASE NO." Elphie and I screamed as we saw our loves

disappear down the hall. "And now, you two will join me in my quarters. Boq you may

have your time with Glinda first if you wish. But Elphie will enjoy watching I do believe.

Don't you think.' Boq chuckled and breathed down my neck causing me to shutter. Elphie

glared even harder and said, "You won't get away with this Morrible. Lin will stop you I

know she will." Elphie said with confidence. Morrible grinned evily and said "We will see my dears, we will see."


	25. The Letter

**I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed the last chapter. You guys rock! **

Chapter 25

_Lin's POV_

That night after Jen and I got out of the city we hid in the forest so that way no one could

find us. Jen got the fire ready while I tried to find a spell for beds. I signed heavily and

slammed the grimmerie shut. "Hey, come on Lin. Cheer up." Jen encouraged me sweetly

as she sat beside me near the fire. "Jen, I am trying really I am. It's just……I can't bear to

think of the rest of our family locked away back there with Morrible. I just really miss

them." I said as I laid my head on her shoulder. Jen wrapped her arms around me as I

began to shiver from the cold. I would have guess a short silk dress wasn't the best thing

to wear at night. "I know, I do too. But don't worry, we will find the wand. I know we

can. Maybe there is something in the letter your mother left you." Jen said with a serious

tone. My mind jumped. I had completely forgotten all about the letter. I flipped to the first

page of the grimmerie and saw a small envelope taped to it's old yellow pages. I took it

out easily. My hands trembling from nerves. I looked to Jen and she smile easily. I opened

the envelope and read the letter. My heart began to beat so face I could hear it.

_My Dearest Lin,_

_I am guessing that Morrible has gotten to us by now and that you and Jen are safe. And you probably know about the wand by now also. You must find it. It is so important that you do. Elphie and I hid the wand in a place where nobody in all of Oz, No wizard that there is or was. Can ever bring it down. _

_There is something I really needed to tell you but couldn't find the words to. I know you think Jen is your guardian and she is. Well, temporary guardian would be the word for it. You see in Oz there are temporary guardians. Where family members let there blood guardians watch over there family instead of them in particular. While blood guardians are guardians chosen by birth to guard and love there royal for life They also hold a particular bond with each other as well. They can sense what the other is feeling and are able to give each other strength in times of need. _

_Anyway what I am trying to say is. Jennifer is only your temporary guardian, she is my blood guardian. Your blood guardian is still in the human world. She does know about you but we both felt it wasn't the right time what with you being with Elphie and all in the human world. But she has always been around keeping an eye on you and you do know her and love her very much. Please forgive me for not telling you sooner. I love you so much and just want what's best for you. _

_But with the wand. There are three clues. Two in OZ, one in the human world. I know you will be able to find it. After all you are my daughter. Smart, funny, beautiful, creative, and most importantly magical. Please be careful and find the wand before it is too late. All my love, _

_Mom. _

The letter seemed to glow from the fire. My eyes burned from grief and surprise. I have

another guardian. A blood guardian. I looked to Jen whose eyes were glassy too. It wasn't

that I was angry with Mom. I mean how could I. She was just doing what she could to

keep me safe. But still I couldn't help myself to ask. "Jen, did, you know about this?' She

looked at me with an easy smile and nodded. "Yes, I did. I am sorry I didn't tell you." she

exclaimed as she brushed my hair away from my face. I shook my head. "Don't be. You,

Mom, Elphie, everyone was just doing what you thought was best for me. To keep me

safe. And that is the best gift anyone can give." I said hugging her tight. "So what do you

think the first clue is?" Jen asked as we looked back to the letter. My mind pondered this.

I mean come on Mom wasn't the one to say there were clues to where the wand would be

and then not give us an idea where the first one was. I reread the letter on the part where

she hid the wand. I skimmed over and over. Then a certain line popped out of all the rest.

"_Elphie and I hid the wand in place where nobody in all of Oz, no wizard that there is or _

_was, can ever bring it down.' _Those weren't just words from Mom that was the clue.

"Jen, this line right here. See it." Jen read the line and nodded. "Yea, what is so important

about it?" The wheels in my head were turning to a speed I couldn't control. "Because it

isn't just Mom telling me this. She is giving us a hint where the first clue is. That is a line

form the song Defying Gravity. The first clue is in Broadway. And I bet that is where my

blood guardian is too. She has to be holding the clue for Mom. No one else could." Jen

eyebrows shot up in shock. "Wow, you get smarter and more like Glinda everyday. Um,

Lin, I do know who your blood guardian is but Glinda told me she would prefer you

figuring it out." Jen explained with an uneasy face. This didn't bother me because I

expected this from mom. I knew just by the character of Glinda in the show. She just

loved to let people sometimes figure things out on their own. But the question was who is

my blood guardian. "Let's see, I know Mom would hide my blood guardian under her

role. Just like you Jen. So let me think. It can't be Shoshana or Stephanie. It has to be

someone who had the role of Glinda and has to be near me sometimes. Oh come on this

couldn't be that hard. Um, she would also have to be around you a lot too Jen. She would

have to-" I stopped dead sentence. The pieces began to come together. There was also

one other person beside Dad, Elphie and Jen I talked and hung out with at the show. One

woman in particular. She always was ready to help me with home school, figuring stuff

out or getting my high notes on "no one mourns the wicked.' My eyes went wide. I spun

around to face Jen. Her face was hopeful and bright. Tears swelled in my eyes. I knew I

was right then as I whispered my blood guardians name, "It's Megan." Jen nodded with

joy. And my heart filled with joy but also a slight bit of shock and love.


	26. Megan

Chapter 26

_Lin's POV_

_"It's Megan." Jen nodded with joy. And my heart filled with joy but also a slight bit of shock and love._

My mind was beginning to wrap around the secret I had just figured out. Megan Hilty was

the understudy for Jen in the show, and was also one of my best friends. She had blonde

hair and green eyes just like me. But she was taller of course. Wayy taller. And she was

also my blood guardian. All those times Megan helped me with something or encouraged

me to sing for her. She was actually doing her duty to me. A tear fell down my cheek as I

thought of one memory in particular. The very day I needed someone. I was 10 years old.

Elphie and Jen had gotten mad at me because I had accidentally knocked over Jen's pile of

makeup. They screamed at me and threw things. It was the first time I had ever seen them

mad. It frightened me really bad so I ran from the dressing room crying, only to run right

into Megan. Her expression was worried as she pulled me in her arms. 'Lin, are you okay?

What happened?" I then told her of the acciendent and Megan told me not to worry. She

said Elphie and Jen were just really stressed out because there was a big reviewer coming

tonight. So during the show Megan took me to her dressing room and taught me how to

nail my high note. I couldn't help but smile when ever I was around Megan. Now it made

even more sense then before. "Jen, we need to leave tonight. We only have a certain

amount of time." Jen looked at me with concern. "we can find Megan tonight because if

the time is the same here and in the human world then the show should be getting close to

ending. We can talk to her then and sleep there for the night." I explained with a hopeful

look. She thought about it for a moment then nodded. "Yeah your right. Open the portal,

the quicker we get Megan the bigger chance there is at beating Morrible." Jen rose and

handed me the grimmerie. She tossed water onto the fire and put her hands on my

shoulders as I stared blankly at the grimmerie. I had only saw Elphie open the portal one

time and I had not paid that much attention to her, I was too busy watching the door

appear. My nerves began to grow excited and I began to have a heat flash. "Hey, you can

do this. You gave me back my sight, you can certainly do this." Jen encouraged as I open

the book and placed my hand on the page, thinking of nothing but the show. The pages

began to turn fast until it stopped near the end of the book. As I looked at the page the

words seemed more easier to read. I began to chant the words and the feeling of power

came back. Filling my body with surges of energy. Jen backed away from me as she

watched me with amazement. I didn't need to look up from the grimmerie to see the

emerald glow in front of me. I had been chanting for a few minutes then I felt Jen's hand

on my shoulder once again. 'Lin, that's enough." She said as I stopped at the sound of her

voice. The power left me and flowed back to the grimmerie, leaving me a little weak but

not near as bad as it was last time. I let out a big breathe, shutting the grimmerie and

looking into Jen's eyes. Now anymore when I looked at them it I got the feeling of

accomplishment. "I'm fine. I'm okay." I told her weakly. "You did good Lin, you did

great." She said taking the grimmerie form me and wrapping her arms around my waist for

support. I looked up to see the beautiful emerald door that I saw the last time Elphie had

opened the portal. Jen and I walked to the door, my hand reached out but hesitated. In my

heart I felt as though I was heading towards a lot of answers I had wanted to know for so

long. But was I ready to face this. It see Megan in a different way. And to find a wand that

held mysterious magic all for my new family. One look back to Jen and I had my answer. I

was ready, I knew for sure I was. I opened the door and the emerald light blinded my eyes

as we stepped through.

_Megan's POV_

"WICKED." We all sang as the show ended. A load roar of claps filled the theatre. My

heart filled with a bit of pride. As it always did when we finished a show. "Alright Megan,

you ready to come down?" came a little ant from the ground. Seriously, No I wanted to

hang up here all night because I love wearing the dress. Of course I wanted to come

down. "Yes please." I said with a tightness in my voice. They lowered me down and I was

soon embraced by Sho's warm arm. "Oh yea, we did it. Another show well done." I

laughed at her joke lightly. Her forehead grew lines with curiosity. "What's wrong Megan?

You seem kinda tense." Sho had sweat running down her green forehead, from the show.

She was right. I was tense and nervous. I had no idea why. I mean I felt fine just a minute

ago. Unless…. that is what she is feeling. No, I just need water that's all. I thought as I

shook my head. "I'm fine Sho. I just need a good shower and something to drink." I said

as I returned the hug and headed for my dressing room. The cold shower felt so relaxing

on my muscles. But I still couldn't shake the feeling. What was wrong with me. I never

feel this nervous. It was like someone else's emotions was being put on me. "No, I am

fine." I said out load getting out of the shower. I put on my sweat pants and my wicked t-

shirt before walking out of the built in bathroom in my dressing room. I walked to the

mirror and saw my refection. My face was pale and tired looking. My hair was rigging

wet and my eyes looked very big. This was the tired and lazy part of me. Then I noticed

something. A big old book sat on my dresser. It wasn't there before I got in the shower. I touch the book gently and instantly felt the power coming from it. This book could only

be….no. Man I must be loosing. They are all in Oz, safe. "Hello, Megan," came a familiar

voice behind me. I almost jumped a mile and my heart felt like it was about to come out of

my chest as I turned around to see Jennifer Laura Thompson standing in my doorway. My

eyes filled with tears of joy, "Jennifer, is it really you?' I asked walking towards her. She

smiled easily and nodded. 'Oh Jen. I've missed you so much." I said taking her in my

arms. Her hugged me tight too. " I've missed you too. But I think someone else has

missed you even more." She said pulling away and looking to the door. I looked past Jen

and what I saw made my eyes grow even bigger. The answer for my nervousness was

standing right there in front of me. Lin stood at the door an orange OSU cap turned

backwards covered her forehead, her golden curls hanging just at her shoulders. She was

wearing Idina's black hoodie while under it was a short light blue dress. Or that is what I

thought it was. The hoodie almost completely covered it. But her face made me worry.

Her eyes were wide with sadness, her face pale as a ghost and her lips quivered as she

stared at me. I managed to smile at her and say, 'Hello Lin, I've missed you." She smiled

easily back. "Hi Meg," her voice was shaky. She was the only one that ever called me

Meg. It made me feel good when she did. Wait does she know? "Mom's in trouble. I need

my blood Guardian's help." She said as she smiled more. I gasped at this. She knew, I

turned to Jen who just nodded. Then I turned back to Lin. She took off the cap to reveal

the enchanting emerald snowflake markings on her forehead. She was even more beautiful

and looked like Glinda than ever before. I walked to her slowly. I stopped in front of her

and touched the markings gently, allowing my fingers to trace the snowflake easily. She

didn't cringe or move away as I touch her. "Oh my," I breathe in awe. She took my hand

in hers and said, "I love you Meg.," was all she said and I took her in my arms. 'Oh Lin,

you're so beautiful. I've missed you so much." I said as I felt my shoulder got a little wet.

"Don't worry, Glinda will be fine." I said as I pulled away and looked her dead in the eyes.

"What happened?"


	27. The first beating

Chapter 27

_Glinda's POV_

"Now get in there." Boq said as he tossed us into Elphie's room as the door shut with a

loud bang. Elphie's and My legs and arms were not tied with rope but the rope had a spell

on it making it impossible to get out of. Elphie struggled to get up hoping she could

somehow break free but Boq soon walked over and kicked her in the stomach.

"ELPHIE,"

I yelled as she gasped for breathe. Boq then came towards me. The evil grin he wore never

left his face as he picked me up and slammed me against the wall. He pulled my arms over

my head and put the ropes on a small hook on the wall. "I've waited so long for this. But

sadly I am made of tin so I will just have improvise." He said leaning his head towards

me. I struggled trying to break my hands free but no luck. He grabbed my head and pulled

me to face his cold eyes. "Do this willingly and there won't be that much pain. I promise."

He said as pulled my lips to his cold tin ones. "No, Glinda," I heard Elphie say gaining her

breathe. He kissed me with hunger but I couldn't take it. I screamed in the kiss. Trying

everything to get him to stop. He forced my mouth open and ran his tongue along mine as

he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer. I could tell he was getting annoyed

because I only struggled even more against him. Then he stopped and slapped me right

across the face. My left cheek stung in pain "STOP FIGHTING GLINDA OR ANYONE

YOU LOVE WILL DIE. INCULDING THAT PRECIOUS DAUGHTER OF YOURS

YOU LOVE SO MUCH." The mentioning of Lin made me stop then and there. No, I

wouldn't let him hurt her or Nor. Boq then walked over to Elphie. He picked her up by

her raven hair and picked up his ax. "Maybe this might convince you to be good. Do as I

say or Elphaba dies." he threatened. I gasped in horror. "No, don't hurt her or anyone

else." I began to cry then. For I was admitting defeat for my family. "I-I'll do what you

ask of me." I said between sobs. His face grew in triumph. 'No, Glinda don't do it."

Elphie begged. "Oh shut up." Boq said tossing Elphie to ground causing her to hit her

head hard. Boq then placed his ax down and walked back over to me. My heart was

beating so fast and my head was spinning of how I could get away but none seemed to

even come close to working. Then Boq did something I didn't expect. He punch in the

cheek. His rough hand cut my face as little drops of blood fell down my neck. I looked at

him in shock. 'Oh what I can't have you the way I want because I am made of tin, and

since I am heartless this will be even more fun." He laughed hitting me in the stomach

now. Then my face, my left side, my chest then to my mouth. I cried out in pain and agony

as blood fell from my bottom lip. "Master Boq,' came a voice from the door. Or at least I

think it was. My vision was beginng to blacken. "Morrible wishes to speak with you." the

voice came again. My heart fell in relief. He groaned at this acting like he was really

having fun beating me. "Very well," he said pulling my arms from the hook. "I'll be back

don't even begin to think I am done with you." He whispered in my ear as he threw me to

the ground beside Elphie. I heard the door slam shut and I heard Elphie speak, "Oh

Glinda, please Glinda talk to me. Tell me your okay." ELphie begged. I felt very light

headed and felt like I was about to pass out. "Elphie, it hurts so bad." I managed I whisper

before giving in to the darkness that wrapped around me.

_Megan's POV_

"So now, we have to find the next clue to where the wand is and find it in eight days or

Mom, Dad, Fiyero, and Elphie will all die. I can't let that happen Meg." Lin explained as

tears ran down her cheeks. I signed heavily completely baffled at what had Lin seen and

lost. I pulled her in my arms and held her easily. Rubbing her back comforting her. "I'm so

sorry Lin. I wish I could have been there." I said regretting that I had listened to Jen and

Elphie about staying behind while they went to back to Oz. "Don't be upset Meg. Please,

I need your help. Jen and I both do." Lin said easily. "Sweetheart I am your blood

guardian. Almost like your sister. How could I not want to help you. I couldn't say no

even if I wanted to." I said sweetly looking to Jen who was looking at the letter Glinda

had left Lin. "Meg, you're the best blood guardian ever." Lin said with hope in her voice.

"And of course Jen, you are the best guardian ever too." Jen looked up to Lin with a

sweet smile and nodded as she turned her attention back to letter. "I don't understand.

Glinda actually came up with something that I can't even figure out." Jen said in

frustration. "Well, what doe sit say?" I asked curiously. Then a knock came at the door. I

swear I thought Lin was going to jump out of Idina's hoodie her nerves were so shot.

"Hey Megan, are you alright in there?' came Sho's voice. I relaxed a little. I wasn't

worried about Sho finding out anything. She was more focused on that little video camera

she carries around all the time. Lin got up and put her hat on quickly as I walked to the

door and opened it. Sure enough Sho was standing there, about 4 inches shorter than me,

her brown hair yanked back in a bun and she wore a small grin on her face. "Hey Sho, yea

I'm fine. I just came to my dressing room to find some old friends waiting for me. I moved

out of her way so she could see Jennifer, and Lin smiling at her. Her face brighten when

she saw them. "Oh Jennifer, Lin, what are you guys doing here. I thought you guys left for

good." Sho said in shock as she ran over and hugged Jen tight. Jen returned the hug and

smiled at her with joy. 'It's good to see you too Sho. Lin and I were just coming to visit

for tonight. Idina says she loves and misses you.' I was very impressed by Jen. The way

she could put on a smiling face and act like nothing was wrong just blew me away. I guess

that is why she is such a good actress, and Glinda's blood guardian. Sho then went and

hugged Lin too. She also put on a smile but I could feel the nervousness, and worry

coming form her. "Well, I guess I have to go and get some sleep for tomorrow Tell Idina

that I love her to. But do you guys think you'll still be here?" Sho asked innocently. Jen

signed trying to come up with an excuse. When Lin blurted out, " Idina and Taye plan on

taking all of us, including Meg to England tomorrow. Idina might be taking the role of

Elphaba over at West End. That is why we haven't been able to come back. But we will

be back in a week or two." When Elphaba turned Fiyero back to his human self she was

able to bring him to the human world with her. Fiyero took the human name Taye Diggs.

That's how they both stared in RENT, and got married here. Lin's stomach filled with

hope. Hoping that Sho would buy the lie she had just told. Sho smiled at her easily. "Oh

wow that is so cool. Hope you all have fun out there. You promise you'll bring me

something back?" Sho asked sweetly. I smiled at her and said, "Of course, I wouldn't

forget you Sho. Um, you might want to tell Kendra to plan on being in the show for the

next couple of days.' I said with a smile 'okay, I'll go tell her right now." Sho said sweetly

as she dashed out of the room while saying a quick 'Love you guys." before I shut the

door locking it behind her. We all let out a sign of relief. "I have got to give it to you Lin.

That was an impressive lie." Jen said with amazement. Lin ripped off the hat and smile

with pride. She bowed like Glinda does in the show during Thank Goodness. "And thank

you, thank you. And once again I show off my amazing talents." we all laughed really hard

after that, Lin's nerves seem to calm a little until she looked to the letter Jen had place on

my dresser next to the grimmerie. "Well, I guess we need to think about this for a minute.

"The clue in the letter said that she hid the wand that nobody in all of Oz, no wizard that

there is or was, can ever bring it down. That is the line from Defying Gravity. Do you

think you know where she hid the next clue Meg?' Lin said as her giggle fit slowed down.

I thought for a minute. Glinda had come up with a really good clue to give us. Where

could she have hid the next clue with that line. I thought through the scene of defying

gravity. Thinking of each motion that Sho or I took during it. Then it hit me. Right before

Sho goes off to get on her little platform to take off she puts the fake grimmerie in her

black pouch. The next clue could be hidden within the pages of the prop. It seems like

something Elphaba or Glinda would do. "The fake grimmierie." I whispered as Jen and Lin

gave me a puzzled look. "That might be where she hid it." I said as Lin smiled a little with

hope. Then she looked into my eyes, both of us felt at that moment that there was more

hope than ever before of finding the wand. She came over and put her hand in mine feeling

her confidence fill my heart she said sweetly in a voice that sounded a lot like Glinda.

"It's worth a shot."


	28. Wonderful Love

**Heyy just want to thank all the amazing peoples who have reviewed my story. I heart ya'll lol **

Chapter 28

_Norbert's POV_

The cold stone cell that Fiyero and I were put in didn't improve my mood at all. Fiyero

was fighting constantly. Kicking and pushing against the old chains hoping they would

break but they wouldn't budge. "Come on, this has to work. I have to get back to Fae.

Who knows what they are doing to them?" Then Fiyero got his answer. "ELPHIE," I

heard Glinda scream with fright. My heart jumped when I heard Elphaba reply, "No

Glinda.' I began to fight with all my strength. Something was happening to Elphaba and

Glinda, and somehow I just knew that it was that awful tin man Boq causing the trouble.

"Oh Glinda," I breathed as I grew tired. My heart ached for her, her sweet smile, tempting

soft pink lips, and her wondrous pure green eyes. I longed for her smell. The sweet smell

of ocean mixed with strawberries. I looked then to Fiyero who was listening carefully to

hear what was happening upstairs. I could tell he was just as worried as I was. I mean

Elphaba and Him had been through so much, even the fact of her being out of his sight for

an hour made him nervous. Not knowing where she is or what is happening to her. When

she was in the human world at least he could look through a mirror Glinda enchanted for

him to see what she was doing. How much I wished I had that when I was all alone

without Glinda. I am not afraid to admit that Glinda and I have also been through a good

amount. But our love has stayed strong. I remember the very day she told me who she

really was and that she was pregnant with out daughter.

_Idina had told me that Kristin wanted to talk to me alone. This made me very nervous. _

_Kristin and I had been secretly dating for five months now and I didn't know an exact _

_reason why we kept it a secret we just did. I knocked gently on the door to her dressing _

_room. Hearing my own heart beat begin to beat faster and faster as Kristin opened the _

_door. I was transfixed as I look into her green eyes. Those held my interest, keeping me _

_locked in her gaze for as long as she pleased. "Hey Nor, come on in." She said sweetly _

_allowing me to come in as she shut the door behind me. "Uh, So what did you want to _

_talk about?" I asked grabbing her hand gently. I noticed she was shaking nervously. This _

_was odd to me. Kristin never got nervous. She was just one of those people who never did _

_no matter how bad things seemed. I looked to her face to see tears coming to the surface. _

"_Hey, hey, everything's okay." I said gently rubbing the tears away with my thumb. She _

_shook her head as her lip quivered. "Nor, I'm sorry. I've lied to you. I am not who you _

_think I am. Just promise me you won't hate me." She begged as more tears came to her _

_eyes. I pulled her in my arms rocking her gently. "Kristin, if there is something that you _

_need to tell me then tell me. But I promise I'll always love you." This was the truth. _

_Kristin would always have me heart. Nothing in the world could change that. I took her _

_to her small couch and sat her down keeping her in my arms. Her crying seemed to lessen _

_as she broke our embrace to look me dead in the eyes. "I-I well, Idina and I are are," _

_She stuttered. I smiled at her taking her chin in my hand. "Just tell me Please," I said _

_calmly. She let out a breathe and said, "This will make it easier to tell you." she said _

_pulling out a small glass bottle filled with green liquid. "Wait," I said but it was too _

_late. Kristin allowed the stuff to waterfall down into her throat. As she close the bottle _

_shut the most amazing thing happen. Marking began to appear on Kristin's arm _

_wrapping around her until her forehead began to glow in a magical design of a _

_snowflake. "I'm the real Glinda the Good. Idina is the real Elphaba. Please Nor, don't _

_be scared or don't hat me for not telling you." She said with a shaking voice. I moved _

_closer to her allowing my fingers to trace the delicate design on her forehead. She closed _

_her eyes and smiled with delight. "You're even more beautiful than before. You're _

_perfect." I breathed taking her chin again and kissing her gently. She moaned softly in _

_pleasure as I ended the kiss. "I don't care who you or Idina are. You both are wonderful _

_women and I love you Glinda with all my heart." I said rubbing the side of her cheek. _

_She was smiling but it suddenly faded. "There is one last thing." She said getting even _

_more nervous. My mind just didn't seem worried about what she was going to say. I just _

_loved her so much that I didn't care. "Nor, I-I'm pregnant. With your child." My eyes _

_widened at this. My heart skipped at beat and my palms became sweaty. But not with a _

_sense of regret or sadness. But with joy. "Oh Kris-Glinda. That is wonderful. We are _

_going to have a baby." "Girl." I smiled as I whispered with joy, "A girl." She nodded _

_with an easy smile. "But it isn't all that simple. I have to leave Nor. I have to go back to _

_Oz and have the baby. For her safety I will have to though bring her back here for her to _

_live. I was hoping you might understand but I can't come back with her." She explained _

_as grief filled her voice I signed taking her hand and placing my other one on top of _

_hers. "I understand Glinda. I really do, but there are two things I want you to do for _

_me." I said as her eyes beamed with curiosity. "Sure, what is it Love." Oh Love. It was _

_so delightful when she called me that. "First, I want you to promise me that you will _

_always love me no matter what." I explained as she touch my cheek with her soft hand. "No one could change my mind about loving you. That is a promise on my life." My _

_heart filled with comfort. "And two, I know what I want our daughter to be called." She _

_smiled and nodded waiting patiently for the name. "I want her to be called Linda. But we _

_can call her Lin for short.' Then she did something I wasn't ready for. She pulled my lips _

_to meet hers, forcing my mouth open and letting her tongue in. I moaned wrapping my _

_arm around her tiny waist. "As you wish my love." She whispered as we continued out _

_wonderful last kiss. _


	29. The 2nd Letter

Chapter 29

_Lin's POV_

"Here's the grimmerie Megan." Kendra said cheerfully brushing her blonde hair from her

face. As she gave Meg the prop 'Thanks Kendra, I owe ya." Meg smiled back as Kendra

left the dressing room. My hands shook as Megan handed me the prop. My stomach

turned and nerves were going crazy. Megan got a sudden chill which shook her whole

body. "Eh, Lin you need to calm down. Seriously we are making me even more nervous as

it is." I hadn't realized what she meant until I remembered that my emotions when are very

high sometimes are put onto Meg. "Sorry, I'm just hoping we're right." I said nervously.

She put one of her arms around my shoulders. "I am too." She said as she let out a

breathe. I opened the book to the back page. My eyes shot up in shock and my heart filled

with joy. As I saw a small pink envelope taped to the inside of a white page. Jen gasped as

did Meg when I pulled out the envelope and opened it quickly.

_My sweet Lin, _

_I knew you could find this letter. I just knew you could. By now you have probably figured out that Megan is your blood guardian and I hope that you have forgave me as well. Here is the next clue. "Hands touch, eyes meet, sudden silence, sudden heat, Heart leap in a giddy world, he could be that boy, but I am not that girl, don't dream too far, don't loose sight of who you are, don't remember that rush of joy, he could be that boy but I am not that girl" I know if Meg, Jen, and you work together you can figure this out. Just remember Wicked and you will find the next clue._

_Love, Mom_

I signed heavily as I let the letter fall on my lap. "So what do you think it means?" Jen

asked curiously. As we sat in silence for a few minutes. Meg began to run her fingers

through my curls. "Oh Mom, I wonder if she is okay." I said fighting tears. Meg and Jen

both held me tight. "Don't worry, your mother is a strong woman. But the faster you

figure this out the better." Meg encouraged handing the letter back into my hands. I wiped

a tear from my eye and reread the clue. "Okay, she says remember Wicked and I will

figure it out. This is the first part of "I'm not that Girl." So what could she mean by that?'

I asked them as the wheels in my head began to work hard trying to figure this out. "Well,

at least we do know one thing. The song is Elphaba's version. So what could that mean."

Jen asked rereading the line over and over again. "Wait, it is Elphie's version. And Mom

did say one clue in the human world the others in Oz. And Wicked is the true story of

Mom and Elphie. Which means everything happened right where it did in the show. So

where does Elphie sing I'm not that Girl in the show." I said as a rush of accomplishment

ran through me. Jen and Meg eyes looked at me with pride. "She sings it when she is at

Shiz. So if Shiz is where she sung it in the show that means Glinda and Elphie hid the next

clue right outside of Shiz." Megan said with a giggle. 'Oh Lin that's brilliant. Now we

have to go and find it." Jen said grabbing the grimmerie and heading for the door. But Jen

was cut off short by Meg who was blocking the door. "Don't you think we all need to try

and sleep first. I mean I don't think we will get much done if we are exhausted." Megan

explained wit a hint of sarcasium. 'Besides how many days did you guys say we had?" Jen

looked to me then back to Meg. "We have eight days. Today made the first so we have

seven days left." Jen explained with a slight of depression. Why she did I have no idea.

"Well, we will sleep here for the night then go back to Oz at dawn that she give us plenty

of time to fins the next clue tomorrow then find the other and the wand before the time is

up. Besides I can feel that Lin needs some sleep.' Megan said giving me a smile. My heart

filled with a little bit of ache knowing we would have to wait a day but I couldn't lie not

anymore at least with Megan feeling everything I felt. "Okay seriously, emotion bond not

liking it that much right now." I joked lying down onto one of Meg's soft pink couches.

They both laughed at me as Meg stuck her tongue out at me and I stuck mine out back.

_Elphie's POV_

My head stung like crazy from where Boq had thrown me to the ground. Glinda was still

out cold. This worried me as I brushed her blonde hair from her face. The marks Bow had

left were very bad. It filled my heart with hatred. How could he do this to Glinda? She

couldn't help it that she didn't love him. I though as I looked at the gash that was now on

her leg. I gasped at this because that was when my vision came rushing back. He image of

Glinda beaten up badly came full and clear in my mind. A large gash on her leg, side and

arm. Oh the thought of it made me dizzy. As my heart felt heavy with fear and doubt. I

gripped Glinda's pale hand tight and wished silently. "Oh please Lin, hurry I only hope

you are thinking of a way to not give up the wand and save us. We are running out of

time. I don't know how much more of this beating your mother can take." Then a small

tear ran down my green cheek.


	30. Letter 3 and Her return

Chapter 30

_Lin's POV_

Oz seemed to have a more home feeling to it as we came through the portal. The yellow

brick road shown brightly at our feet leading the way towards Shiz. "Wow, it's even more

beautiful since the last time I was here." Meg said in awe. Her eyes were wide taking in

the scenery of the yellow brick road, the Great Gillikin Forest to the north, the Emerald

city to the south and Shiz hanging in the distance in front of us. Everything seemed so

quiet. A little to quiet if ya ask me but I didn't have time to think about that right now. I

had to get to Shiz before tomorrow or risk loosing another day. Last night I didn't hardly

sleep. I had frightening nightmares about what might be happening to Elphie, Mom, Dad,

or Fiyero back in the palace. "Hey Lin, Hello anybody in there?" Jen almost yelled

knocking me out of my thoughts. I shook my head quickly , "Uh, oh yea just thinking,

daydreaming alittle. Let's get going." I said leading the way towards Shiz. Jen followed

quickly behind me but Meg stood there for a minute eyeballing me. I knew she was

watching my feelings and I was hoping that she didn't feel the nausea feeling building in

my stomach. But she came up beside me quicker than I had expect and almost made me

jump a mile. "Lin, you alright? You seem a little jumpy." Meg asked suspiously. I put on

my best Glinda smile and said, "Oh yea, I am fine just didn't sleep that well last night." I

smiled with pride. I actually sounded convincing for the first time in my life. Finally after

walking what seemed like two miles we reached the gates to Shiz actually

fit the description perfectly as it did in the song, vine draped walls, and beautifully

designed agitecture it felt as through Mom and Elphie made sure that Stephen got every

detail of wicked exact. "Okay," Jen said with a steady voice. "Elphaba sings the song

outside of the grounds to free the lion cub. Which means we won't have to go inside."

Meg and I both nodded as we ran around the iron gate to the north end of the campus.

There was a little opening path that lead form the outside of Shiz to the forest. We all

walked slowly trying to find a clue or what actually looked like one. As we walked along

the path the forest seemed to grow denser which is expected if you are heading into a

forest but it felt more eerie than anything else. Meg took my hand and held it tight, as she

whispered easily, 'It's alright.' I nodded following behind Jen who was the bravest out of

all three of us. I guess her watching me for so long actually made her become more

courage when it came to this sort of thing. But Megan on the other hand. She was kept

in Broadway just watching over my feelings and making sure I was happy. But I bet that

wasn't no walk in the park either. Then I felt a tug at my heart. I stopped dead and Meg

almost pulled me to the ground I stopped so suddenly. One look into Meg's eyes and she

knew. She nodded easily. "it's here somewhere I can feel it." I said my voice shaking. Meg

and Jen started to walk around looking through bushes and behind trees anywhere they

thought it might be. I looked around too but I walked off the path instead of on it unlike

Meg and Jen. I found my mind wondering again. To the awful nightmares it had last night.

Boq hurting Mom the worst he possible could. Elphie on her knees begging him to stop.

Dad lying on the ground dead while Fiyero fought against some dark figure I could not

see. My eyes swelled thinking of the memory. I fought back the tears but then my foot hit

something hard and mental like. Causing me to fall flat on my face. "Ouch," I mumbled

getting to my feet. Rubbing my right foot tying to ease the pain. Meg and Jen ran over to

me. 'What the heck Lin did you inherited your Mother's clumsiness too?' Meg joked

looking at my foot. While Jen looked to what I had fell over. I heard Jen gasped. "Meg, I

think you might want to be thanking some one that Lin inherited the clumsiness because

look at what she found." Jen said picking up something in her arms. It looked old and

worn. Covered in rust and age but one look and my mind bounce with joy. It was the

metal cage that the lion cub was held in when Elphie and Fiyero freed it. And inside was a

hint of pink. "You do the honors Lin." Jen said with a smile as I opened the cage door

quickly grabbing the letter. I opened it without a second thought and Meg and Jen began

to read the letter along with me over my shoulders.

_My dear Lin, _

_Oh you did it again. I am so proud. You are such a bright child. But I am sure Megan and Jennifer had some thought with it too. But here is the last and final clue. "Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun, like a stream that meets a bolder half way through the woods. Who can say if I have been changed for the better but Because I knew you. I have been changed for good." I have faith in you that you can figure this one out as well. But I must warn you. The wand holds many powers and some of them I am not sure that I could even control. Promsie me you will be careful when you find it. I love you _

_Love, Mom_

"Okay, the final clue. And do I have a clue what it means? No not one." Meg said

sarcastically waving her arms. I giggled and felt my heart rise. Meg always knows how to

cheer me up. I guess that is why she is my guardian. "Now, Meg this clue was meant for

Lin not us." Jen joked back. "Anyway what do you think it means sweetheart." Meg asked

me talking now serious but with a smile. I let out a breathe and thought for minute. "Well,

the song is "For Good." and it is at the ending of the show. So it has to be in a place

where "For Good' took place. Which means it has to be in Kiamo Ko." I said shocked at

my own self for figuring it out that quick. "But there is one problem." Jen said with a sad

face. 'Where in Kiamo Ko did they hide it. I mean come on , it's a whole castle for crying

out loud." Meg and I thought about this. I had to give Mom a lot of credit, this clue was

easy to figure out but a lot of obstacles to get through to get it. Oh Mom wonder if you

are safe right now?

_Glinda's POV_

"Oh my leg," I moaned opening my eyes to see Elphie green face. "Oh Glinda, you're

awake." She said with a smile filled with relief. I sat up slowly grasping my leg. "Elphie,

what happened. Boq is he-" I didn't want to see that thing anymore. "He's gone Glinda.

Everything is fine. They have actually left us alone for a whole day." She said gently fixing

my hair and pulling it from my face. "How did you get the ropes off?" I asked in a weak

voice. She did smile her evil smile that she did when she had used magic. "Boq, cut them

just before he left. I tried to help your wounds by tin really does give you bad gashes."

Elphie said sadly. But our conversation was interrupted when Morrible walked in the

door. "Well, it would seem that my spies in the sky have spotted that little brat and now

she had another companion and your third clue." Morrible said with disgust. My face

brightened. That was my daughter, she was almost to the wand and till had six days left. I

had never felt more proud. "But I expected her to find the wand before the date; I will just

have to have a little more fun when she gets here. Now won't I." She grinned devilishly. My

face fell in fear for my daughter. "No, you lay a hand on her and you will pay the

consequences." I said trying to stand up but was so weak I couldn't make it and almost

fell but I was caught by Elphie. "But you see, Lin will only be looking out for Morrible or

Boq, she would never expect me." came a familiar voice from the door. Elphie and I both

gasped at the sight of the red ruby slippers on her feet. "Nessa, how could you." Elphie

whispered under her breathe in shock. Nessarose Thropp came forward to stand beside

Morrible with a smirk on her face. While Elphie's only held sadness and tears. "Morrible

promised me that if I got the wand that I wouldn't need your slippers anymore Elphaba

and that I could have the same powers as you but able to control them and be greater than

you ever could." Nessa said with a hiss. "Now Nessa, how about you pay little Lin a visit

and bring me back a guest. You may choose who you wish but do not bring the brat.

Leave her behind. Understand." Morrible ordered looking Nessa dead in the eye. How

could Nessa do such a thing and to her sister. She betrayed us, all of Oz and for what?

Something she already had but not from her sister. It was an awful thing to think what

Nessa had done. But then I thought about Morrible's order. My eye shot to Nessa in fear.

Tears filled my eyes as my body began to shake. "No, Nessa please not to Lin. Not my

daughter." I begged her. She only chuckled. "How does it feel Glinda. To know you are

going to loose someone you love. And all you can do is sit and watch."


	31. Gone again

Chapter 31

_Lin's POV_

"It will be getting dark soon. I'll go get some fire wood while you guys get it going." Jen

said cheerfully heading into the forest. "Hey, be careful now," Megan joked as she nudged

my shoulder. "Oh please, when have I ever been careful." Jen joked back with a giggle, as

she disappeared into the woods. Megan and I were still laughing at little. Jen and Meg

always knew how to kid with each other. It was so easy for them to. I wonder if Elphie

and Mom ever did that when they were here at Shiz? I mean the show takes over two

years in Oz but the question stilled remained to me. What happened during the parts the

musical left out? 'Alright come on tell me." Meg said as she bumped my shoulder again. I

smiled at her feeling more relaxed. "What do you mean?" I asked bumping her back. "Oh

you know, what are you thinking. I know your feelings now like the back of my hand.

Your curious. So what are you curious about?' Megan asked picking up two small sticks

and began to rub them together trying to get a spark. I sat down beside her watching her

try to get a spark. I smile reentering my thoughts. Thinking of Mom , Elphie, and Fiyero

here at Shiz. All of them being so innocent and laid back. Just being normal collage

students. "Seriously! What are you so curious about? Your feelings are about to kill me."

Megan joked still attempting to get a spark. Her blonde hair was hanging over her face but

you could still see her bright green eyes and warm smile. In some ways once I thought

about it, Meg reminded me of Mom. Just the way she viewed things I guess, and her

appearance too. "oh, I was just thinking about Mom, Elphie, and Fiyero when they were

here. I mean the thought of them not knowing what they were about to go through just I

don't know interests me. Here they are just normal students and the next thing you know

everything changes." Meg looked at me with a sweet smile. "Take off that hat. I can't talk

to you seriously when you wear it." I took off the hat allowing my curls to blow freely

with the wind. "That's better, anyway I know what you mean. I can't really grasp around

it either. Seeing them now just makes me curious to think of them now and then to seem

them back then. It's just like Jen and me. We were just normal women working in New

York. Wanting a dream we had held in our hearts for so long and then get more than we

could ever imagine. I just hoped I would get to sing. And well Jen just dreamed of dancing

on a stage, but you get what I mean." Megan said finally get a spark and getting a small

fire going. I laid my head on her shoulder an smiled as she put her hand on my cheek and

patted it easily. "I guess sometimes fate had more in store for us. But I always think that

we aren't given things in life we can't bear." I said comfortably. Meg chuckled under her

breathe. "Spoken like a true ruler Miss Glinda." "If only I knew she was alright." I said

softly as began to fiddle with my hair. I then realized that Meg was my true guardian. I felt

more comfortable talking to her than anyothe person. Well, besides Mom. "Well, why

don't you just find out for yourself my dear." came a hissing voice from the woods. Meg

and I bothed jumped up and looked around.

_Megan's POV_

"Who is there? Show yourself." I demanded stiffly pushing Lin behind me. Then I saw

who it was. Elphaba's sister Nessarose step out from the shadows along with two of

Morribles guards and what shocked me the most Jen. Jen's arms were now bound behind

her back. Her mouth was being cover with one of the guards hands. Lin gasped in horror

as she tried to step out from behind me but I held her back. "Let her go." She ordered.

"Lin get back." I demanded and she obeyed. I noticed that she stuck the clue into

Elphaba's hoodie pocket. While the grimmerie was safe in the pouch Lin had under the

hoodie. "Oh my what a pleasure it is to finally meet the Daughter of Glinda of the Good.

Miss Linda it is a true honor. Your mother had done nothing but talk about you. Oh now

what was it she said, "Please do what ever you want with me just don't hurt my

daughter." Nessa mimicked Glinda's voice awfully. Making Lin's hand grasp my arm and

tighten hard as her eyes close tight fighting back tears. Recrect and fear filled her heart

and was beginning to fill mine as well. "You shut your mouth Nessa. You are lying

through you teeth, I know you all too well. You will say anything to scare a person. Or

get them to think what you want them too." I said as my voice sounded fearless. She just

smirked and walked over to Jen. "You know my orders are to bring a guest with me back.

I think Your mother and Elphaba will be pleased to have another companion in there little

room. Now won't they Miss Lin. Or do you prefer Linda?" Nessa asked grimly. Lin's grip

tightened more. "It's what ever you want to call me. It's doesn't matter but what really

does matter is that you let Jen go and my family too." Lin said looking Nessa dead in the

eyes. "Now, now if you are a blood of both worlds we don't want your anger going crazy.

You do know from my so called of a witch sister what happens when she gets angry."

Nessa barked back My eyes narrowed to her. I hated it when people made fun of Elphie

or Lin. It really ticked me off. But Nessa's grin never left her face. "Well, look at the time

I guess I must be on my way. Oh and Lin,' Nessa's expression softened and she looked as

though she cared and had a heart. She looked like the old Nessa there for a moment. "I'll

try, I really will. Promise." She whispered barely above a breathe making sure the guards

did not hear.

"Good bye for now Miss Megan. Miss Linda." "NO JEN." Lin screamed as she began to

run towards Nessa. But I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her back. I wasn't

about to put her in more danger. "Lin, I'll be fine." was the last thing we heard Jen say

before she vanished along with Nessa and the guards. Lin looked to me with a pitiful look.

"No, Meg No. Not Jen again.' she said as tears filled her eyes. I grabbed her chin in my

hand looked look into her eyes. "She will be okay. They all will. All you have to do is

believe." I said as a rush of trust and hope filled her eyes and body. Warming mine and

helping me to relax a bit. But what came out of Lin's mouth astonished me beyond belief.

Her voice in perfect range of the song. It was completely mystifying. Sending chills up

and own my spine. The ache and pain that rang in her voice hurt me to hear. Tears ran

down her pale cheeks as she sang

"Sure She meant well look at what well meant did. No Good Deed Goes Unpunished!"


	32. Megan's Memories

**Hey, a special thanks for everyone who had reviewed my story. You guys rock. **

Chapter 32

_Glinda;s POV_

The door to our room swung open and what was dragged in nearly made me have a heart

attack. Jennifer was bound and gagged. Elphie and I both gasped at this as Nessa came

not too far behind. We both glared at her as they tossed Jen right beside us. "Well, here

is you a new room mate. Hope you enjoy each other's company." Nessa said with a hiss

starting to walk out. But she stopped at the door and turned to face us again. "Oh before I

forget. Glinda, I must say your daughter looks just like you. I can't wait to see her face

when she comes here with that wand and watches her whole family being tortured." Nessa

chuckled a fake laugh. 'Watch yourself Nessa. If there is one thing I have learned in life it

is that never underestimate Glinda or her daughter." Elphie said confidently with a smirk.

"We will just have to see about that." Nessa growled slamming the door behind her.

Elphie and I then rushed to Jen's side. Untieing the ropes that held her hands and removes

the cloth from her mouth. "Oh Elphaba, Glinda, thank goodness you two are alive." Jen

rejoiced hugging both of us. We hugged her back of course but Lin was all I could think

about in my mind. "Oh Jen, where is Lin is she okay?" I said nervously tightening my grip

on her. Jen chuckled. "Glinda, Lin is fine. She is so smart. But she is very worried about

you two and Nor, and Fiyero. She tossed, turned and screamed in her sleep all night. Meg

and I didn't get any sleep because she was so loud.' Jen joked but her face became more

serious. "She has the last clue. So she is close to wand. Maybe Meg and her can svae us

without giving up the wand." Jen said hopefully. But I knew that there would be no way

of getting us out of here alive. Even if Lin got the wand. Morrible would kill her first then

she would finish us off and take complete control of Oz. I shivered at the thought. Elphie

gripped mine and Jen's hand, which shook me out of my thoughts and back to now. "we

can only hope. If I know Lin she is already thinking of ways to get us out and to save Oz."

Elphie said with a soft smile. I returned the smile wishing Lin would have the power of the

wand to save us all. But instead of thinking about Oz being saved and the prophecy, I was

thinking about when I gave her up and when we met each other for the first time in

thirteen years. Oh what I wouldn't give to have her back in my arms safe and sound.

_Megan's POV_

The camp fire glowed brightly as Lin's head laid on my lap, fast asleep. Even though she

was not relaxed at all and her mind wondered consitly. Her body was so exhausted that it

made her sleep. I knew that she needed sleep and that we still had six days left to find it. I

looked down to her and couldn't help but brush the blonde curls form her face. Her eyes

were closed easily and her face was paler than usual. She looked peaceful but her nervous

stomach said otherwise. I signed in grief. I couldn't help but feel so sorry for her. She was

only thirteen and her life had taken a toile that a girl like Lin shouldn't have to worry

about. She should be just a normal teenager. Talking on the phone with some boy she

liked, heading to mall everyday with her friends. But no, Lin was the daughter of Glinda

the Good. A blood of both worlds and an heir to the throne of Oz. In a lot of ways

thinking about Lin needing a normal life, I was thinking back on memories of my once

normal life. Just an average Seattle girl with a dream of being on Broadway. I chuckled at

the thought. I would never forget the day that Lin was born, I was now her guardian , and

watching true loves say goodbye.

"_Megan, we need to hurry. Glinda and Elphaba will be here soon with the baby." Jen said with an excited tone. "Oh I'm coming go on to the stage without me. I'll be there in _

_a minute." I said tossing on a simply sweat outfit. I couldn't believe this was happening to _

_me. I had a chance of being a guardian to a Ozian. 'What are you thinking. You know _

_Jennifer is going to be the baby's blood guardian. She has been with Kristin and Idina _

_longer than you have." I said to myself in a frustrated voice. My experience of being told _

_that I was half Ozian was almost the same like Jen's. Except Idina didn't have to give me _

_the green liquid. It showed up once Idina touched me. It was really weird. I walked hastily _

_to the stage where the portal would open and I would get to see the beautiful baby girl of _

_Glinda and Norbert. Of course they would come when everyone except us had gone home _

_for the night. "There you are it is about time." Jen joked taking my hand and gripping it _

_tightly. I smiled at her and held her hand tight as well. My nerves were going crazy about _

_what was about to happen. Then the portal opened. And Glinda, Elphaba, and Fiyero _

_stepped out. Elphaba looked beautiful as usual, and Fiyero looked about the same _

_handsome young man he was. But Glinda, she looked exhausted. Her face pale, purple _

_bags hung under her eyes, her body looked weak, and she held a small bundle in her _

_arms. "Glinda, Love it is you." Norbert said as he rushed to Glinda. Placing a _

_passionate kiss on her lips. 'It's good to see you too Love." Glinda said with a smile as _

_they parted from the kiss. "Elphaba, Fiyero it is good to see you again." Nor said kindly _

_as Fiyero gave him a bear hug, They were like the best of buddies. Even if they were from _

_different worlds. "Jen, Megan, it so good to see you.' Elphaba said as she walked over _

_and hugged us both. "Good to see you to Elphaba." Jen said with joy. "Yea we really _

_missed ya." I said cheerfully. But our conversation was cut short when Norbert gasped _

_with dibelief. "Oh Glinda, She is too perfect." Norbet looked down at the bundle in _

_Glinda's arms and held back tears of joy. We all walked over and saw the little miracle _

_before us. The little baby girl laid there asleep in her mother's arms. Little blonde curls _

_came from her head. Her face was but seemed to fit her perfectly. Norbert touched the _

_baby's cheek with two of his fingers as he whispered, "My little Linda." Oh what a _

_beautiful name. I thought to myself. Linda, it fit. 'Isn't she?' Glinda said with a smile. _

"_but first I want to know who her guardian will be." Glinda said in a more serious tone _

_coming closer to us. "Each of you will hold her. And if your marks show and begin to _

_glow then you a re her guardian." Glinda explained nervously. My heart was beating so _

_fast. I was far from thinking of anything else. Glinda handed Little Linda to Jen first. I _

_was ready to see her wrist marks glow from the moment the baby was in her arms. But _

_surprisingly nothing happen. My breathing became heavy as Jen signed and gave the _

_baby back to Glinda. " I guess I am going to stay your mother's guardian little one." Jen _

_said with a soft smile. "It's okay Jen. I am proud to have you as my guardian." Glinda _

_said with pride as she stepped in front of me. "You ready?' She asked neveroulsy. I _

_nodded easily and held out my arms. The moment of truth. I took little Linda and look at _

_her small features. Small dimples already began to show. Pink lips, high cheek bones, _

_and a small frame. I smiled at her as through she was my own. Then out of nowhere _

_Glinda, and Elphaba gasped. I looked away from the child to my arm and what I saw _

_shocked me. My wrist marks glew brighter than ever as I held the baby. I looked to _

_Glinda who face was fill with happiness and pride. "You will be the perfect guardian for _

_my little Lin." _

I remember then all of us deciding that Jen and Elphaba would watch over her as her guardians but I would stay around and make sure that she was happy, safe and extra

loved. I knew that one day. Lin would know the truth and it always made me wonder to

every corner of my mind. Then I also remember how much Elphaba, and Glinda cried as

they pasted from each other and the Loves of their Life's. From that point on Norbert

would seem always like a part of him was missing . And only Jen, Alphabet, and I would

know the true reason. I came out of my memories and found myself still looking down at

Lin. I began to rub my fingers through her curls as I signed heavily while my mind came to

a wondrous conclusion. Even though Lin and I had been through so much and that it

wasn't even over yet. I wouldn't change it in any way, shape or form. And I think Lin

would think the very same thing.


	33. The Bubble

**I would like to apologies for the mess up on my last chapter. But it is fixed. But anyway thanks for the reviews. Love you guys. **

Chapter 33

_Lin's POV_

"Lin, Come on Lin. Wake up we have to get going." Megan shook me hard waking me up

form my dreamless sleep. "Meg please ten more minutes." I muffled turning on my side.

"Oh your going to think ten more minutes when we don't make it in time to save our

family." That made my eyes pop wide open and shoot up from my sleep. "Okay, you win."

I said getting up really quick and tossing off some old leaves from Elphaba's hoodie.

Meg gave me a satisfied look. "That's better." Meg then looked back down to a map of

Oz. Her finger trailing a small line from Shiz. "Hey where did you get that?" I asked

rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "I snuck into Shiz early this morning and found it. Oh and

you'll not believe what else I found." Megan said really pleased. She never looked up from

the map while she handed me a old worn piece of paper. I took the paper quickly from her

hands and read it slowly. It was an old language but I could read bits and pieces of it.

"Hey, this a page from the Grimmerie. Where did you get this?" I asked shocked bending

down beside her while the small smile she wore on her face continue to grow brighter.

Finally she decided to look at me. "While I was in there, I found an old storage room

where they keep stuff from professors or students stuff that was left behind and it just so

happens that I came across a trunk that had _M. Morrible _engraved on it. That was were I

found the map and this. Do you know what it is? I think you will really like it.' Meg

explained cheerfully. I looked back to the page and reread it. I didn't recognized a

sentence or two. But I was able to put it together. "Joy, Peace and Cheer. Give me the

strength of no fear. Let the joy of one's heart lead me through the sky, made of a bubble

that will glide through so very high." My eyes began to burn because they were getting so

big. I looked to Meg whose smile grew revealing her pearly white teeth. "This, this is the

spell. That Mom used to travel by bubble. Isn't it?' Meg nodded with joy. Oh my gosh this

was it. This is how mom came to fly by bubble. It was said that Glinda couldn't read the

Grimmerie in the show except for one spell. This was that very spell. "Oh man." I breathed

clunching the spell to the my chest. Bu then the realization came to me. "You want me to

recite it don't you?" I asked Meg with a smirk. "Well, I wasn't sure if you could do it or

not but I thought it was worth a try." She said sounding hopeful. I signed heavily and

looked over the spell before sitting it on the ground before me. 'Here give me your hand."

I said as I held out my hand. Meg pulled the grimmerie in her lap and grabbed my hand

with hesitation. I took in a deep breathe and prepared myself. I began to repeat the spell

over and over. "Joy, Peace, and Cheer. Give me the strength of no fear. Let the joy of

one's heart lead me through the sky, made of a bubble that will glinda so very high" By

the sixth time I repeated the spell it began to work. A small light blue bubble was

beginning to form around us. My marks glow bright and for the first time. They did not

bring pain or stinging to my skin. No, it felt good. Like a weight had been lifted from my

shoulders. Finally after I had finished repeating it the eighth time we were lifted into the

air. Hovering over above Shiz. Seeing it in all it's glory. Meg and I giggled and gripped

each other's hand tighter. There was hope. There will always be. With this bubble we

would get to Kiamo Ko twice as fast. And that would mean saving our family faster. Oh

how light my heart felt as we soared through the sky. I also felt like I wasn't Lin right

now. No, I felt like I was My Mother and she was me. I felt so close to her than ever

before. "Don't worry Mom. I'm coming." I whispered under my breathe. My hand that

wasn't gripping Megan's was now tracing the outline of Mom's necklace under Elphaba's

hoodie.

_Glinda's POV_

For some reason my heart felt lighter. My spirit felt like it was somewhere else. Not

locked in a room held hostage. But out in the clouds, soaring above the trees. Elphaba and

Jen were still asleep. The sun was just beginning to shine over the mountains as I gazed out

the window. My heart leaped when I saw what looked like a bubble flouting just above the

clouds. My eyes closed as a smile spread across my face. Lin had done it. She had made

her own bubble. I let my hand lay on the top of my chest where my necklace use to be. I

knew she was touching it right now. I felt her laugh and I giggled quietly. "Don't worry

Baby, I'll see you soon.


	34. Kiamo Ko

Chapter 34

_Lin's POV_

Finally after an hour of flying high in the sky Kiamo Ko came into few. It old musky yet

majestic walls seemed comforting to me. I guess where I had been around Elphie all these

years. "Um, Meg I have a question." I said nervously. My stomach began to fill with

butterflies. "What is Lin?" Meg asked still enjoying the view in front of us. "How do we

land a bubble?' Her eyes grew wide, "Um, you know I never thought of that one." She

admitted giggling under her breathe. "What are we going to do?" My voice started to fill

with panic. My mind was racing for answers as we drew closer and closer to Kiamo Ko.

Megan was babbling on of how maybe if I repeated the spell again but I didn't think that

would work. It would probably just send us higher into the sky. Okay, okay just think for

a minute Lin. Think of wicked, when Jen would order the bubble to go down, what did

she do? I thought hard trying to rethink the scene of No one mourns the Wicked in my

head. What am I doing? Have I lost it. The bubble is a machine in the show controlled by a

guy with a remote control. But as the castle got closer to us and Meg began to panic I

guess I don't have a choice. I let out a breathe to relax my nerves and hopefully Megan's

too. I lifted my hand and began to point down towards the castle, trying to point to the

huge door that marked the main entrance. Megan looked at me like I was an idiot. "What

are you doing? Lin, I don't think that pointing down is go-.' She stopped. My eyes were

closed shut because I was thinking about getting on the ground safely so bad. But I

opened my eyes to see that we were going down. And to the exact spot I pointed towards.

Megan let out a nervous giggle. "It's working. Who would have thought." Finally the

bubble landing safely and easily on the ground. The bubble vanished when our feet were

firmly on the ground. Megan brushed out her hair quickly still amazed that we were safe.

"Well, that was a awful landing.' She said sacaristicly with a laugh. I laughed too, but I

was just really relieved that it had worked. "Alright, lets get in there and find that wand."

Megan said with a lot of determination ringing in her voice. My heart sped up with fear

and anticipation. Megan grabbed my arm easily but firmly, she smiled easily at me. "Now

listen Lin, just be calm. We are going to find the wand okay. Just keep telling yourself

that." She said softy filling my heart with confidence as we both walked quickly through

the giant old wooden double door leading hopefully to the wand.

_Nessarose's POV_

Had my eyes deceived me? Or did I just see Glinda's bubble flying in the sky. But that was

impossible Glinda is still down stairs locked in a room with Elphaba and Jennifer. Wait,

what if it isn't Glinda? Could it be her? Could she have made her own bubble? I chuckled

under my breathe. That Linda, she was beginning to really impress me. She was everything

Glinda could want in a child. Maybe even more. I signed as the smile I wore fallen into a

frown that held my sadness and misery I had hid from Elphaba. I hope she will forgive me

for what I had done to her. Not helping her when she needed me even though she had

looked out for me my whole life and gave me the ability to walk. No, she has to . I am

repaying her now for what she did for me. I am going to make sure that Lin is able to use

the wand and defeat Morrible. I just hope Lin got my message. I looked down to my red

ruby slippers I had managed to get back from the little girl that had accidentally got them

from Glinda. Why did everything have to change by a choice Elphaba or Glinda made.

Were they so superior that all of Oz benefited or went into completely chaos by them. I

don't know, I guess that has always been on my mind. "N-Nessa," came a voice from

behind me. I jumped out of my thoughts and spun around to see Boq standing there in his

tin form. My heart filled with grief. The only munchkin I could ever love and here he stood

made of tin and heartless because of me. "Boq," I whispered under my breathe. This

would be the first time he had spoken to me since I had returned. Her eyes were filled with

sadness. Then my heart gave in. 'Oh Boq what's wrong?" I asked running to him and

touching the cold tin that was now his face. He signed and creaked. 'It's just, I would give

anything to be me again. Not to be made of tin. And it's all thanks to that Wicked witch

you call a sister." He said in anger. I signed in grief. I couldn't let this go on. I had lied to

him so long ago and blamed Elphaba again for a mistake I had made. It was time to come

clean. "Boq, it wasn't Elphaba that made you tin." I said as tears began to fill my eyes. He

looked at me shocked to hear this. 'What do you mean?" he asked curious. I looked him

dead in the eyes and told the truth. "It was me. When you said you could still get Glinda

back and that you never loved me. I got mad and took the grimmerie from Elphaba. I read

the spell that shrunk your heart but it was Elphaba that saved you. This was the only way

that you could live." I explained touching his tin chest. But he backed away from me.

Frightened, but pleased? "Nessa, do you know what this means." he said with a bit of joy.

How is he happy. I am the reason he is like this. He should hate me for what I did. I shook

my head. "I means that maybe if we get the grimmerie from that brat Morrible can recite

the very spell that you used and turn me back. Oh Nessa this changes everything. I knew

Elphaba wouldn't change me back but thanks to you I can be human again." "And win

Glinda's heart.' I finished in sadness. But then he looked at me wholeheartly and said,

"No, I could be with you. Just you and me Nessa. I understand that now. We deserve each other don't you see Nessa. Together we can rule all of OZ and put that brat and her family

in there place.' he explained with joy. But I just couldn't do it. I loved Boq but he wasn't

the same Boq I had fallen in love with at the Ozdust Ballroom. He was this cold and

heartless thing and I was sure his heart would never grow fully back to it's old form But I

had to keep my cover and nodded my head. "I'll go tell Morrible right away." he said as

he ran out creaking like an old oven. That was it, I couldn't keep it from everyone. I had

to tell someone. And I knew just who that some one was. The lovers of my sister and old

friend.

_Megan's POV_

"Okay, we have looked almost through every room in the first and second floor from top

to bottom. Elphie, Glinda you all think you are so smart. I mean seriously where was this

smartness when it was really needed to fight the Wizard." I complained in a smartellicy

voice. But Lin did not respond to me. I would have thought she would have. But instead

she was looking around here in Elphaba's main room. Pacing back and forth. Where she

was melted and where she held Dorothy. Lin's emotions were calmer than I would have

expected but still seemed little tense. "Lin, please stop pacing. It is getting to me." I

begged. She stopped and looked to me with a serious tint to her pure green eyes. "Sorry

Meg. I am just thinking of where they could have hid the wand. Mom would have given

me a clue I could figure out. And the song is a big part of Mom's and Elphie's friendship.'

Lin moaned in frustration. This was really getting to her. She just wanted to know her

family was safe. Which I couldn't blame her. Wait a minute. A big part of Glinda's and

Elphaba's friendship. And a big part of Wicked too. "That's it." I breathed and Lin looked

at me in weird way. 'What do you mean?' Lin asked. I stood walking to her. I had a piece

of the puzzle but Lin had to put it where it belonged. "The song For Good. It takes place

right before the melting scene right?" Lin nodded her face brightening. "Well, where could

they have hid it if it took place during or after For Good?" I asked with a smile. Lin didn't

say anything she just ran over to the center of the room. She had the answer I could tell by

her feelings. I bent down beside her and felt her heart racing and beating very quickly. She

ran her small fingers along a cut in the floor. But it wasn't a cut. Her breathing grew heavy

and she knocked on the floor. Only to hear it sound like there was something below it. She

looked to me with a smile. "In the final lines of wicked Fiyero knocks on a place in the

floor of this room and says "It worked". Lin explained as she pulled up the door to a trap

door. Dust filled the air and we both coughed a couple of times. Before looking down in

the hole in the floor. We both exchanged smiles. "Let's go," Lin explained jumping into

the room. "Always ready to jump into things." I said with a laugh jumping in right after

Lin. As soon as my feet hit the floor I expected to just be in darkness but I wasn't. I could

see perfectly. Lighting up the whole little room was a light blue light. I saw Lin walk

towards it slowly. "Be careful Lin." I warned her. She looked to me and nodded as she

walked closer to the light. The light seemed a little counseled but then I grew brighter than

ever and had to cover my eyes to see anything. "LIN." I yelled trying to see if she was

alright. The light dimmed and I gasped in shock. Lin stood there looking at me with a

bright smile. A small long narrow black box was in her arms. I walked over beside her and

look at the small picture engraved on it. It was a picture of Glenda's wand. Beautifully

designed to each detail. We both let out a breathe as I out my arm around Lin's shoulders. I saw a tear fall onto the design. My heart began to melt as I heard sing softly and

beautifully. "Because I knew you, Because I knew you, I have been changed For Good."


	35. Boq's Plan

Chapter 35

_Norbert's POV_

"Nor buddy, what do you think Fae and Glinda are up too right now?' Fiyero asked

nervously. I shook my head. "I don't know Fiyero. I just hope they are okay. And I just

hope Lin is safe." I said worried. My mind was on Glinda and Lin the whole time we have

been down here. I just couldn't think of my sweet daughter out there by her self. "How

about I tell you how they are." came a voice from the door. Fiyero and I looked up to see

Nessarose standing in the door. Her face sad but strong. She walked in kinda sluggish and

tired. Nessa had told Fiyero and I that she was on our side and that she would tell us about

what was going on up stairs. "Nessa, what is going on up there? Where is Lin and

Glinda?" I asked quickly. My heart beating quicker longing to know about my daughter

and wife. Well, almost wife. "What about My Fae?" Fiyero said struggling against his

chains again. Nessa signed sadly but smiled easily. "Glinda, Elphaba, and Jennifer are fine.

They are all still held up in your room Fiyero. They are stronger then I thought." She said

with a chuckle. "Wait Jen is here? " Fiyero said in shocked. We both exchanged glances.

"Then, who is with my daughter.' I said urgently. My Linda, oh please let her be okay. I

thought as my mind began to spin. "Yes, I was ordered to bring one of them here. And I

brought Jen because I thought your daughter would prefer her blood guardian to stay with

her then her temporary one." Nessa explained calmly. I looked at her weirdly. "Megan?

She is with Lin? Oh thank Oz someone is with her." I said relieved. Nessa nodded solemnly.

"What is on your mind Nessa? You seem really hurt." Fiyero asked feeling sorry for his

love's sister. She signed and began to explain what Boq had told her. As she explained I

prayed in my heart that my family would be okay and get through this.

_Boq's POV_

I creaked as I ran through the emerald hallways of the palace. Stupid tin why did it always

have to make so much noise. I thought as the sound grew louder. Man I need to find some

oil or risk rusting again. But in some ways being made of tin had it's advantage. I couldn't

die just rust. But the price was too big to just give away. The lose of your heart is such an

awful state to be in. But still my mind could not believe that it was really Nessa that had

cast this spell and me and it was Elphaba that had saved my life. That little witch. They

were both witches. And soon Elphaba would pay for turning me into tin. I would have

rather died then be a heatless tin man any day. I opened the giant doors to where Morrible

would be looking over plans or something. "Madame Morrible. I have great news to tell

you." I said rushing with for the first time in a long time I had a smile on my face. She

looked at me oddly and said, "What is it Boq? You seem unusually happy.' She said with a

bit of surprise. "Nessa gave me an idea that might reverse this spell. I could be human

again. You see it wasn't Elphaba that placed this spell on me. It was Nessarose. Maybe

you could reverse it.' I explained feeling for once very hopeful. Morrible signed and shook

her head. "I'm sorry Boq but only a witch that has cast the spell or is at an equal power of

Elphaba can reverse it. Even though Nessa cast it, it is still the grimmerie". My head fell in

despair. Anger fueled my body. I wanted to kill Elphaba because I knew she was not going

to help me at all. There had to be someone that had the same power that of Elphaba that

could reverse it. Wait that's it. My evil grin shown bright on my face. "Aw I know that

look. What are you thinking Master Boq?" Morrible asked returning the evil grin.

Triumph filled my head. "There is another that had powers like Elphaba and they are

greater. That little brat will do anything to save that precious mother of hers. Now won't

She now." I said my grin widening. Morrible laughed evilly. "Master Boq, you still sece to

amaze me." We both began to laugh at this evil plan. For once I was going to get what I

wanted and once I was human again, no body could keep Glinda safe any longer


	36. Megan's brilliant plan

Chapter 36 

_Nessa's POV_

"So don't worry I am sure Lin can fix all of this." I assured Norbert and Fiyero. They 

simply nodded when the door to the room opened. "And, don't you forget it. I am sure 

you will enjoy seeing your daughter in misery, and watch your wife's die as well." I said 

evilly but secretly laughed in my head about it. Norbert and Fiyero went along with it. 

"You even touch my wife and you will die at my hands you, you Wicked Witch of the 

East." Fiyero said adding a hiss to his voice. I chuckled. "Please, we will see about that." I 

replied with a smile but a good smile not the smile Boq was thinking about. "Nessarose, 

there you are. I have a plan to get that brat to turn me back human,' I stared at him. "Oh 

wow Boq that's wonderful." I stammered. He pulled my hand into his cold tin one. "And 

then we can finally be together. Just you and me. Come we have to go make plans.' Boq 

said surprisingly happy tugging me away from Norbert and Fiyero. I looked back to them 

and they only nodded. I returned the nod and headed on out with Boq. Maybe I could get 

to Lin and Megan before Boq or Morrible was able to? Oh how I hoped so as my heart 

began to beat at a racing speed. 

_Elphaba's POV_

"Glinda are you serious?" I asked in astonishment watching Glinda's smile reach it highest 

point. She giggled with joy. "Yea Elphie, I saw Lin. She made her own bubble. I know it 

for sure. I felt her." She said as I tear filled her eye but she remained smiling touching the 

bare part of her chest with her hand where he necklace should be, "This is good. And I 

mean really really good." Jen said with a smile sitting beside me on the bed while Glinda 

stayed at the window. "Megan and Lin are so close. They can do it." Jen said happily 

bringing me in her arms. I hugged her back with joy. "Fiyero would be so happy right 

now." I said with a soft smile as my heart ached for my love. "So would Nor." Glinda 

added. I could tell by how her expression changed that her heart was aching as well. "Hey, 

I am sure that they are fine. They are big boys. And very strong ones at that." Jen added 

making us all laugh easily. Glinda looked out the window and her face instantly lit up. "It's 

LIN and MEGAN." She squealed with joy. My heart skipped a beat when she said their 

names. Jen and I both ran to window in just enough time to see a bright light blue bubble 

coming down from the clouds, carrying two small figure. One with a cape and one holding 

a long box. "It's the Wand.' I said with joy and laughed easily seeing that Lin was wearing 

my old black cap around her neck and my hoodie. I could barley see the fabric of the light 

blue and pink dress underneath it. Glinda and Jen both giggled. "Well, we know one thing. 

Your hoodie and Glinda's dress could be a new fashion statement." Jen joked easily. But 

then someone came to the door. A group of guards holding rifles grinned at us evilly. "I 

do believe Master Boq, Morrible, and Miss Nessarose wishes to see you." We all 

exchanged looks. Glinda's was the most frightening. Lin was in danger. Flying down in 

her bubble right now probably wasn't the best idea. The guards came forward and placed 

chains on our wrists and one big one around our waist. Each of the chains around our 

waist connected to one another. We didn't fight we knew it would be pointless too. I just 

hoped that Lin and Megan would be alright and safe. 

_Lin's POV_

The Emerald City to my disliking looked even more grey and grimmer as we glided down below the clouds and towards the garden near the palace. The palace looked like it had 

been through a war. The looked very much darker and there were holes in it where 

Morrible had banged their way in. "Now Lin. This isn't Kiamo Ko. You have to be more 

careful this time." Megan warned me cautiously. I nodded and began to concentrate on the 

ground. It was hard but I had managed to get us safely on the gardens ground in a matter 

of a few minutes. "Good job Lin. Now let's go get our family back." Megan said joyfully 

and courageous. "I don't think you want to walk right into a trap." Nessarose's voice 

came behind us as she stepped out from one of the bushes. Megan face became very angry 

and fierce. "You touch her and you will die." Megan warned stepping in front of me. 

"Shhh, I am on your side." Nessa said calmly. Megan hesitated at this. "How do I know 

that?" Megan said testing her. 'Why did you think I said I would try. I meant I would 

make sure your family stayed safe and that is just what I have done." That was when my 

mind clicked. And I looked into Nessa's eyes and saw they she was telling the truth I just 

had this talent by looking into someone's eyes that I knew they were lying or telling the 

truth. "She's telling the truth Meg. I can tell." I said with a clear voice. I let my hope flow 

to Meg causing her to get a chill. Then she looked to me and nodded. "What do you mean 

a trap?' Megan asked in a worried voice?" Nessa relaxed, I mean she relaxed and signed 

deeply. "Boq and Morrible plan on using Lin's powers to turn Boq back to human and 

then he would keep Glinda and kill everyone course Boq lied to me about us 

being together but I didn't buy it. I t makes me want to hurt him even more. Morrible has 

them all in the throne room right now waiting on me to bring you two there by force. They 

gave me this magic to help force you to come with me. They didn't want to cause a lot of 

attention.' Nessa explained showing us a small pouch holding some red dust. My mind raced. What could we do. Mom was doomed from this point. I thought nervously. "Wait, 

Nessa I have an idea. I think it just might work." Megan said with a mischievous grin. 

Nessa returned it and I just smiled. "What did you have in mind Miss Megan?" Nessa said 

in an impressed voice. Then Megan began to explain her brilliant plan. As she did I could 

tell Morrible and Boq were in for a big surprise. 

_Glinda's POV_

"NOR," I yelled as the guards brought him in. He didn't look that bad off. Probably not as 

bad I did. "YERO," Elphie yelled with relief as they sat them beside us. I dived into Nor's 

arms. Tears ran down my cheeks and his smell and warmth filled my heart. "Oh Nor, thank 

goodness. I was so worried.' I said putting my face in his chest. "I miss you too Love. 

You have No idea how much my heart ached for you." Nor's voice sounded like a chorus 

of angels in my heart. He pulled me by the chin to look him dead in the eyes. He observer 

my scared lip and cheek. But I couldn't keep my eyes from looking to his beautiful lips. In 

a mere second our lips met as we kissed each other passionately. My mouth opened for his 

tongue to wrap around mine. Oh how much I loved him. "Oh how sweet. Fiyero and 

Elphaba , Glinda and Norbert. Yuck make me want to gag. It's a shame that you won't be 

together for long." Boq said with a laugh causing Nor to end the kiss. "What, you think 

you can take my Glinda away from me?" Norbert said protectively. "Oh yes, I believe I 

do. Once your daughter makes me human again then I will handle all of you then it will 

just be Glinda and me." He said with a snicker. Nor wrapped his arms around me allowing 

me to lay my head on his chest. No not Lin. She wouldn't do that. She's too strong to. 

"Lin, would never make you human again, and neither will I." Elphaba said with a hiss. 

She was still wrapped in Fiyero's strong arms. Boq looked at her with a smirk. "I know 

that but Lin would do anything to save her Mother. Now wouldn't she." Boq said bending 

over and trying to touch my face with his cold tin hands but Nor blocked his path. "Uh, 

well let's wait and see what Nessa brings for us, shall we." Morrible said with pleasure. 

Then the giant door to the throne room creaked open and what I saw shocked me beyond 

belief. Megan came in her face pale as chalk, his eyes filled with pain and recrect. I noticed 

she was carrying something in her hand. Some kind of fabric. Nessa came in shortly after 

carrying the box with the wand inside in her hands. My heart stopped when the door shut 

behind them and Lin did not come in. "Where is she? Where is my Daughter?" I demanded 

my voice rising in panic. Megan chalky face looked towards me. Years began to spill 

down her cheeks. Then she showed the fabric to me. We all gasped in horror to see that 

the fabric was actually Elphie's hoodie, that Lin was wearing in the bubble. But the worst 

part was that it was ripped in some spots and covered in blood. "NO, No, LIN. My 

LINDA." I yelled as Megan handed me the hoodie. The last thing my daughter wore. "I'm 

so sorry Glinda. But Lin died saving my life." Megan began to sob even harder trying to 

explain. "Nessa came out, we were almost on the ground and Lin pushed me out of the 

bubble with the wand. She said I'll hold them off just get the wand to Mom. Tell her I 

Love her and everyone else. But before I could stop her she was already in the air and a 

guard shot his rifle and it popped the bubble and Oh Lin." Megan buried her hands in her 

face, crying harder. "No, LIN." Elphie and Jen both began to cry hard. Fiyero holding 

Elphie, while Meg ran to Jen and pulled her in her arms. "NO, MY LITTLE LINDA. 

NO." Norbert moaned pulled me into his arms as we both wrapped the torn hoodie 

covered in our daughters blood around us. My heart felt like it was breaking into two. And yet why did I still feel Lin was alright. Like a small light of faith was in my heart 

telling me that My Lin was still alive. 

_Lin's POV_

Tears ran down my cheeks as I watched the scene before me. Nessa and Meg were right. 

The plan was working but I didn't know how much longer I could bare and watch my 

family moan for me when I was fine. "I love you guys." I whispered holding back the urge 

to show them I was fine. Just a few more minutes, hurry up Nessa. Please hurry. 


	37. Victory

**Hey, I would like to thanks all the wonderful reviews everyone has sent me. Thanks again guys you rock. **

Chapter 37

_Glinda's POV_

My eyes burnt with sadness as I took in Lin's scent from the hoodie. Oh why did this have

to happen? Then I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Boq chuckle easily,

"You think this is FUNNY?' Meg asked as she began to head towards Bow but Nessa had

a knife to her neck before she could go any further. The wand still in the box was being

held by her other hand that wasn't holding the knife. "Nessa, no don't hurt her." Elphie

begged her sister. Nessa looked to face us and her expression changed from heartless and

cruel, to a heart that was filled with hope and longing. She mouthed, "I won't." My heart

rose for a moment. What was Nessa hinting at? Was she actually on our side, feeling guilty

of what had happened to Lin? Oh Lin, tears refilled my eyes thinking of her. "No, I don't

think it is funny Miss Megan at all. If the brat was still alive I could have gotten a chance

to be human again." Boq said growing more angry. His face grew darker and then did I

really see the pain I had caused him. If I hadn't been so stuck up and selfish maybe Boq

wouldn't be this way and everything would be better right now. I put my sadness aside

and looked to Boq. "Boq," He looked to me with astonishment. Realizing I had

remembered his name. "I'm sorry. Truly sorry for pushing you to Nessa. It was wrong and

selfish. And if it wasn't for me then maybe you wouldn't be the way you are. Please let the

bitterness go and the anger, Just let us all forgive each other." I begged one hand gripping

Nor's arm, the other gripping the hoodie. Bow signed heavily and chuckled even loader.

"So you think after all you have caused me that I will just up and forgive you? Sorry,

Glinda but that little pity party you are throwing isn't going to work." I dropped my head

all hope left me. Boq now grabbed the box from Nessa who still had the knife to Megan's

throat, and carried it over it Morrible. "No, Morrible you can't control the power. Elphie

couldn't even do it." I said quickly trying to stop what was happening. Morrible smirked.

"Oh Miss Glinda, even though you are a witch from the prophecy doesn't mean you can

tell me that I can't control anything. Soon all of Oz will be bowing to me." she said

joyfully opening the box and pulling the wand out into view. It looked mystical and

beautiful just like the day I found it at my door. But it seemed not as ancient looking as I

remembered it. "Fae, I love you." I heard Fiyero murmur to Elphie who was still in his

arms. I think we all were getting the idea that this was the end. Lin was gone and now we

would soon be too. My heart began to ache for my daughter. She had died to save Megan.

To safe us, and for what? I abandoned her and yet she still loved Norbert and me. She still

loved Megan, Elphie, Fiyero, and Jen for hiding the secret. She was willing to die for us. If

only I could have had the strength to do what Lin had done. If only I could have one last

time to say I loved her. I only wish. "Now, once and for all goodbye, Miss Glinda, and

Miss Elphaba." Morrible said as the wand began to light up gaining power. She pointed

the wand at me first but then something happened. Nothing, nothing happened. The light

from the wand stopped and Morrible was now hitting hit trying to get it to work. "What is

wrong with this thing?" Morrible grunted. The out of nowhere Nessa began to laugh hard.

Lifting the knife from Megan's neck and Megan joined her in laughing. "What is so

funny?" Boq asked aggravated. "Nessa hold her still." he ordered. Nessa smiled and for

the first time I saw sparkles in her eyes. My heart lifted and my mind was spinning like

crazy. "You know what's bad Boq. Here you and Morrible think you can lie to me and promise me these wonderful things. When I already have them. And that you wouldn't

suspect me betraying you." Nessa's smiled brighten as she yelled, "NOW!". Eveyone

looked up to the pillars where Nessa was looking. My heart jumped and my happiness

rose. For I saw My Linda standing on a pillar. Elphie's cape still around her neck and the

sparkles form her dress shines like the sun. The real wand was in her hand standing up

right shining brightly as well. I wasn't afraid to admit it but she looked just like me besides

the cape. "What, How?." Morrible said astonished. "You forgot two very important things

Morrible. One never underestimate a girl with magic powers and know wicked like the

back of her hand." Lin explained with a giggle. Morrible looked down to the wand she

was holding and as Lin had said the wand was a prop from wicked. The studs form the

wand popped off. Morrible grunted in frustration looking back up to Lin. "And two, never

mess with her family." "Oh LIN YOUR ALIVE!" I yelled joyfully as Nor threw the old

hoodie to the floor. She looked to me. Her hair was still in it's beautiful curls, her eyes

sparkled and her smile brighten.

_Lin's POV_

Seeing mom wrapped in Dad's arms made me feel that she was safe, Jen was standing

now next to Megan with a smirk of pride on her face, while Elphie was standing with

fiyero's protective arm around her waist they both were smiling at me as though I had just

pulled a stunt of theirs. Which I did. "Oh wonderful, simply wonderful." Boq clapped his

tin hands as he came towards the pillar I was standing on. My heart retched in hatred

towards him. Nessa seemed to come more on edge as she saw Boq seemed not to bother

for the fact I had just tricked them. "The Great Daughter of Glinda the Good still lives.

This makes everything better now doesn't it." He said evilly. I just stood there unable to

bark back to him. My mind was too busy thinking what he was up to, to notice him walk

back towards mom and punch Dad right in the face pushing him away from Mom as he

latched his tin arm around Mom's neck and pull her to her feet. "LIN," Mom manged to

say as Boq tighten his grip, putting his hand firmly on Mom's neck beginning to chock

her. I aimed the wand at him quickly as anger filled my heart, "You hurt her, You will die

at my hand Boq. Let my Mother go." I said fiercely. He tisked me. "Now, Linda your

Mother is loosing air. I don't think it is the best time to make threats" He warned

tightening his grip and causing Mom to gasp for breathe. My expression softened and my

heart ached. I pulled the wand back. Knowing it would do no good. "Now, come down

like a good girl and give us the grimmerie and the wand and nothing will come to your

family." Morrible ordered. My heart stopped to hear Fiyero yell in anger, 'Boq, you

bastard, let Glinda go now. Or Morrible dies." Fiyero surprised us all by pulling a small

pistol out of his pocket and pointing it right at Morrible. I heard Mom gasp again for air

but she managed to say, "Don't l-isten to -him. L-in." I looked down to the scene before

me and let a bubble form around me letting it glide me down to the ground. The cape

draped over the small pouch with the grimmerie and part of the wand. I held them close as

I approach Boq. "Fiyero don't do it. He will hurt Mom even more. I can't let that

happen." I said sadly. All of them looked to me in worry. Boq and Morrible smirked as

Fiyero let the pistol fall to his side. "Good soldier, now Linda please open the grimmerie

and read the spell that will make me human again." Boq ordered evilly. I looked to Mom,

her face was beginning to turn red. Boq tightened again she groaned in pain coughing, and

gasping. "Stop, I'll do it." I pleaded bending down to the floor keeping the wand tucked in

my cape, while pulling the grimmerie out. Letting the old pages glow into my eyes. I

placed my free hand on the page and let it lead me to two really odd pages. One page was

a spell to turn someone human and the other well, the only words I could make out of it

was that it said spirit, body, and overshadowing. Which didn't make any sense to me. I

gripped the wand tightly with my sweaty hands standing to my feet getting ready to recite

the spell. "Come one your Mother doesn't have all day." He warned. I glared at him then

I looked to my family. I thought just a few days ago I only had Elphie and Jen but I now

have a Mother, Father, guardians, a powerful green witch with a kind heart, and a vinkus

prince that loved me with their whole hearts and would do anything for me. As I would do

for them. I signed but before I could chant I heard a gasp and this time it wasn't mom. My

heart jumped and my nerves tightened as I looked up to see Morrible her face in shock,

pale as a ghost and her lips loosing color fast. Their in her chest was a point of a knife.

Nessa stood behind her, her eyes filled with anger and revenge. "That was for my sister."

she hissed yanking the knife out of Morrible and letting her cold body fall to the floor. The

knife was now covered in a dark scarlet. Boq then panicked. "No, That is it." He pulled

tighter on Mom's neck and she gasped harder, her face turning blue. "NO!," I yelled as I

pointed the wand towards Boq, all my emotions focusing on him. My anger, frustration,

and pain. All of this shot of out the wand in pure white light hitting him in the chest. He let

go of Mom at the right time. He fell to the floor in pain. "GLINDA," everyone shouted as

Fiyero used his pistol to shoot the chains that held Jen, and Elphie causing them to break.

Everyone was over her. Dad and I were the closest. I touch her cheek and felt a sense of

warmth still in them. Her eyes were closed but opened when I touched her. "Mom?" I said

nervously. Her hand wrapped around mine. "My baby girl." she whispered with a smile.

Dad took her in his arms pulling her up to her feet. "No, I will not loose." Boq said

weakly. He was now slumping over the grimmerie.I had foolishly left on the floor. He

grabbed one of the pages and ripped it out. Then he made a break for it. He creaked as he

ran through the giant door. My heart stopped as some guards ran after him. "Don't worry

he is a coward, with Morrible dead he is nothing." Nessa said sounding confident. Elphie

had gotten up and was now facing Nessa. Elphie let out a breathe, "All this time. You

were trying to help us?" Nessa nodded. "Yes Elphaba, I just want you to forgive me for

what I had done. I just want you to love me as your sister again." But not a moment later

was Nessa in Elphie's arms. "Of course I forgive you Nessa. What you just did proved

that you were truly sorry." The two sisters hugged happily and so everyone began to

follow. Megan and Jen were hugging each other I think those two were sisters. Fiyero and

Dad were giving each other high fives while Mom and I stood just inches apart. Each of us

looking into each others eyes. Trying to read each other's thoughts. A game Elphie and I

did on a regular bases. But I didn't wait I ran into Mom's arms. We both began to cry. "I

knew you could do it Lin. I just knew you could." Mom said happily while she kissed the

top of my hair. "I love you Mom." was all I could say then. "Lin the wand.' Megan said

baffled ruining the moment. Mom and I bothed looked to see the wand shining brightly in

a pink and light blue color. Then the prophecy came back to me. "Elphie come here." I

ordered and she obeyed. "Both of you grab the wand." I said my voice sounding very

steady. They did and a bright light filled the room. Making a whoosh sound the light

moved all through the room and out the door. It was actually repairing everything. The

room lost the dark errie tint, The holes in the roof were now gone, Morrible's body

vanished in front of us turning to dust. Everything shown brightly and beautifully all

around us. We all laughed cheerfully. Mom and Elphie pulled me into their free arms. I

had done it. No, we had done it. Morrible was dead and Boq was gone. Mom looked to

me with a smile. 'Come one we have a special celebration to plan."

**Sadly, only two more chapters remain. Please review. **


	38. The celebration and tiaras

_Chapter 38_

_Lin's POV_

My stomach filled to the top with butterflies as I waited patiently outside of the door to 

the balcony. Jen and Megan were first in line and I could feel Megan getting more nervous 

by the minute. But it was a good kind of nervous. She turned her head gently and looked 

me dead in eyes. A easy smile spread across her face at the same time as mine, and my 

butterflies vanished. In a lot of ways I think Megan really does consider me more of sister 

than a royal she is suppose to guard with her life. And that was cool with me. She broke 

our stare and she returned to Jen, who was standing in a beautiful emerald dress about 

along the same lines as the one Megan was wearing. Elphie and Fiyero waiting behind 

them. Fiyero in his dashing captain of the guard uniform and a small crown on his head, 

while Elphie was wearing a gorgeous long black dress, Mom had added her one thing to it 

though. It was covered in little emerald beads that really brought out Elphie's chocolate 

eyes. Mom and Dad stood just in front of me. Mom in her light blue ever sparkling dress, 

complete with her snowflake tiara and a new necklace that Dad had bought her was 

around her neck, while me. I was dead last in my light pink and blue short dress. Mom had 

the stitching fixed and it never looked more perfect, while I was wearing about two inch 

heeled shoes that way Mom and I looked taller but still was around the same height, 

Mom's necklace was still on my neck glowing beautifully against my pale skin, and finally 

the wand was in my left hand. With it standing on the floor it reached to my shoulders 

making it look as tall as me but it made it easier to carry around. My marks had changed 

as well. Instead of having marks on my body, I only had the enchanting marks on my 

forehead now. Except they weren't completely emerald colored. They were now outlined 

in a beautiful light blue. The snowflake had been colored in the light blue but the O and z 

was still the bright emerald. Mom said she had never seen anything more beautiful before 

and I had to admit it she was right. This made me love them even more. Finally the 

trumpets blew and all of the emerald city cheered. Nessa stood outside in a define purple 

beaded dress flowing down to her feet covering her ruby slippers. Everything with Nessa 

and Elphie was great now. Nessa was forgiven and now it was like she was apart of the 

family. "Fellow Ozians," Nessa said and the crowd began to quiet down. "Today is a 

joyous day. For on this day Madame Morrible and the horrid Boq the tin man has been 

killed and defeated. Everyone began to cheer and clap loud but quickly stopped so Nessa 

could continue. "And all the thanks goes to our wonderful leaders." Then Nessa turned to 

us motioning for Jen and Megan to make their way to the front. "And here they are, the 

strong and beautiful Megan and Jennifer. Guardians of the royal family." Megan and Jen 

smiled from ear to ear as they walked to the middle of the balcony and stopped so Nessa 

could place two small tiaras on their heads. The tiaras were Mom's idea of course. 

Symbolizing that they were now royal as well and part of our family. Meg and Jen then 

split Meg going to the right Jen going to the left and standing proudly as they looked to 

the crowd. "Next here are The Vinkus Prince Fiyero and The Great Princess Elphaba, 

second in command of Oz." Fiyero and Elphie never looked better and they mimicked 

Mega and Jen's walk. Nessa placed a beautiful white cryaled tiara on Elphie's head with a 

grin as they shared a hug. Then Fiyero and her split, Fiyero going to the left Elphie to the 

right, they stopped and stood right beside Jen and Megan. "And now your King and 

Queen, Norbert and Glinda the Good" Mom and Dad looked even more stunning as they 

both walked hand in hand. The crowd cheered for all of them. Mom took the crown in 

gold from Nessa and placed it gently on Dad's head and stole a kiss from him while she 

was at it. They both smiled cheerfully. Nessa then moved aside so Mom could take center 

stage. I breathed nervously as Mom began to speak. " Fellow Ozians, Thank you all for 

your cheers, but we also would like to thank two more people. First Miss Nessarose 

Thropp, governor of Munchkin Land for assisting us in hiding." Mom chestered to Nessa 

and all Nessa did was blush. The crowd cheered loud but instantly stopped when Mom 

looked back to them. 'Also there is one more person. She is near and dear to all these 

people standing before you today. She is bright, beautiful, smart, brave, and she saved us 

all." Mom had to stop to hold back a small sob of joy. With her eyes closed with pride she 

said, "And most importantly she is also my daughter. Ladies and Gentlemen I am proud to 

introduce, the good witch that saved all of our life's, Princess of OZ," Mom looked to me 

then, Our eyes met and I knew instantly how proud of me she was. I smiled other with 

pride showing that I was proud to have her as my mother. "Linda The Lovely." The 

crowd burst into an enormous cheer. Linda the Lovely? I thought for a moment. The name 

took me by surprise but once I thought about it I wouldn't have any other name. I walked 

forward. The bright sunlight shining on my face, brighten my gold curls. I looked to all my 

family. Their faces couldn't be happier. And that was just how I liked to see them. Mom 

took another tiara from Nessa but this one was different from all the others. This one was 

similar to Mom's but had one snowflake in the center bigger than the rest. "I am so happy 

to call you my baby." Mom said sweetly placing the tiara on my head. I smiled to her and 

hugged her tight. All of Oz became over whelmed with applause. Flower pedals began to 

fall from the sky but of course people on top of the palace was dropping them from 

buckets. But it still gave it a mystical kinda feeling. I smiled with happiness. But of course 

I was not done yet. Mom, Meg and I had came up with an idea for a trip to the human 

world. And we were leaving tonight. 

**Oh sadly to say only one more chapter left. But on the bright side that makes it even close to the sequel. **


	39. Epilogue

Chapter 39 

_Broadway, Red carpet. _

_Lin's POV_

Camera's flash, people screamed, everyone cheering for Mom, Elphie, Fiyero, Jen, Dad, 

and Megan as we all got out of the limo. The red carpet leading into the Gershwin Theatre 

well I guess who could call it an emerald carpet. Was completely filled on the side with 

photographers, interviewers, and just die hard wicked fans, hoping that they would 

actually get to touch and meet their favorite stars. It had been announced earlier in the 

week that the original cast of Wicked would be performing one last performance for the 

one year celebration. Dad and Mom acted as if they were just co-stars together instead of 

being a married couple with a daughter of their own. I held back a laugh when I saw Dad 

act all smooth and single talking to the camera with his perfect smile and giving 

autographs to his fans. Of course occasionally he got a secret glare of teasing from Mom 

but they were both enjoying this more than ever. Elphie and Fiyero were way ahead of 

Mom and me as we walked in perfect sink with each other. Meg and Jen had already went 

to where a group of their fans stood giving them their full attention. "Kristin, KRISTIN 

CHENOWETH Over here!" Random people called out trying to get more pictures. Finally 

Mom stopped us by an interviewer for Entertainment tonight. "Ms. Chenoweth, I'm 

Samantha Harris, ET. Are you excited about the performance tonight?" Mom showed off 

her angelic smile, "Of course, it is always such an honor to know that I have been 

recognized for Wicked, and to do it one more time makes it even better." Mom answered 

sweetly. Mom was amazing when it came to making herself seem normal, though I doubt 

she could have done it when she was at Shiz but over the years she became a pro. "And 

who is this beautiful young girl?" Samantha asked curiously pointing to me with her mic. 

The camera man zoomed in on me but I kept my eyes on Mom. She turned to me with 

pride and took her hand around my forearm. "This is my daughter Katylin Chenoweth." 

Mom said with pride. Katylin was Meg's idea because it had my nickname in it. Which 

was cool with me. Samantha looked to me then to Mom. "She looks just like you. Now, 

when you say daughter you mean adopted right?" Of course they were going to asked 

that. I mean Mom just can't have a daughter one day then have one the next. My mind 

was spinning with wonder as Mom's lips went into a fine line. "Well, yea but I consider 

her my own flesh and blood. Adopted doesn't mean anything. She is my daughter and that 

is that." Samantha then looked to me. "So Katylin, can you sing like your mother? And 

What's it like to be called the daughter of the great Kristin Chenoweth?" I smiled just like 

Mom even through I was getting very annoyed. "Yes, actually I can sing much like her. 

She has been teaching me everything she knows, which is just amazing to have a Mom like 

her. And it's just amazing. I don't think I could trade her for the world." And I meant all 

of it with my whole heart. "Come on, we have to go on in." Mom said pulling away from 

the camera. But as she did this my eyes saw a person that looked familiar. It was a man no 

doubt in my mind about that. But he had his whole body covered in big clothes and his 

face in a scarf. All I could see was his cold grey eyes. They sent a string of fear up my 

spine causing my to shutter. Could it be? I thought. No we are in the human world. He 

gone somewhere in Oz. But one day we will find him and end him. I thought pushing all 

thoughts of Boq out of my mind. I was going to enjoy this night. I pulled Mom close an 

whispered in my ear as we went through the double doors. "If they only knew." I said with 

smirk. Mom and I began to giggle easily. 

Megan, Jen and I sat comfortably in the front row. I saw my usual seat and sat in it taking 

in my own memories. Thinking that just a few weeks ago, I was sitting here watching Jen 

and Elphie, always wondering what it would be like to be on that stage and wondering if I 

would ever meet my real family. When some of them stood right in front of my face the 

whole time. "You ready?" Jen asked sweetly touch my knee. I sat in the middle between 

Meg and Jen. I didn't need to answer for Meg cause she already knew. I nodded quickly 

as the butterflies returned to my stomach Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Excuse me." I 

turned around to see a very tall woman. She looked about mid 30's with dirty brown hair. 

"You look just like Kristin Chenoweth, by any chance would you be her?" I smiled 

holding back a giggle. It never fails. I thought with joy thinking back when I hated for 

people to ask me that. I smiled sweetly and said, "No, I am not her but I am her daughter 

Katylin Chenoweth but thank you for the lovely comment." I turned back around and Meg 

nudged my shoulder. We both laughed under our breathe. During the show I was struck 

with awe watching Mom, Dad, and Elphie perform for the first time together in so long. 

Fiyero was back stage waiting for Elphie just in case something happened. But that was 

Fiyero always protective. But that is what makes him Fiyero I guess. But watching my 

family perform was like seeing Wicked in a completely different way. A really good way. 

At last I heard Elphie and Mom sing For Good and my heart soared. I mouthed the words 

to the song and gripped Jen and Meg's hand. Cause the song held true. Because of Mom, 

Elphie, Fiyero, Meg, Jen and Dad giving me love and protecting me my whole life. I knew 

officially who I really was. I had really been changed for good. And with a smile of joy and a tear in my eye I thought proudly, I am Linda the Lovely, Daughter of Glinda the Good. 

**Just wanted to thank everyone who has read my story and reviewed it. I hope you have enjoyed reading this and much as I have writing it. And soon I will start the sequel and I promise it will be better than ever. **


End file.
